


Blue Dogs and Mishaps

by Tonystarkdidnothingwrong



Series: Blue Dogs and Mishaps [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Illness, Minor Injuries, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, fear of needles, pacifier use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong/pseuds/Tonystarkdidnothingwrong
Summary: Pulls from the MCU 'littles are known' type universes.Hanzo is most definitely not a little, and absolutely never has been, no matter what his brother claims. He doesn't need to be taken care of or pampered like the other littles on base. Genji disagrees when it is clear that Hanzo is suffering from denying his designation. Genji may not be a caregiver, but he is going to do his best.Content Warning: Torture scene and some accidents. No direct diaper mentions or messing.
Series: Blue Dogs and Mishaps [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027831
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	1. Arrival and Rejection

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far welcome. slow updates. Thank you to In_the_aroace_brigade for edits and beta reading! ALL CHAPTERS BEING REWORKED FOR CONTINUITY AND SPELLING. PLEASE BE PATIENT, UPLOADS WILL RESUME (everything is sorted! Updates will resume if not this tuesday, the next!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reworked for continuity and errors! further chapters being reworked, please have patience!

Hanzo was a little. It was a secret, obviously, scions of crime empires could absolutely not curl up in their beds to cry and suck their thumbs. They also needed to keep very very aware of taking themselves to the bathroom because father is  _ not  _ happy to try to explain why his heir was suddenly excused from the meeting and not permitted to return. Genji tried his best to look after Hanzo, sometimes. It made things worse when he had better things to do and Hanzo needed him so eventually the archer started pushing Genji away. The elders had already taken notice however, and, well, his little brother hadn't been in their good graces before indulging him. 

After, standing over the body of the closest thing he'd ever had to a caregiver, Hanzo had run. And he'd stayed running until Genji had  _ come back _ , and offered him a second chance. More importantly he had offered a shower, tentative enough that Hanzo knew what he looked like. It had been a bit of a week.

The shower was nice. So were the clean clothes, soft and clearly chosen by Genji to attempt to get him to slip down and relax.  Instead , Hanzo filled the bathtub instead and washed his own clothing. He knew better than to be small these days, especially when there was such an extensive monitoring system in place.

Athena turns out to be helpful actually, guiding him towards his brother through the maze of hallways. Genji seems disappointed when he sees Hanzo still in his gi, but it fades as he talks. It takes a very short amount of time for Hanzo to be brought up to speed;  Overwatch is back, Genji wants his brother to join them, there are caregivers on site, and a medic, and can you please get a checkup? “For me, anija?” Genji has his faceplate off, eyes big and bright and so relieved that Hanzo hasn't run off or argued yet.

“No.”  A simple enough answer.

“Why?”

“I do not need a check up. I am healthy, I have been seen to recently enough.”  He had fallen off a rooftop drunk last year, and fled the hospital before they could do much more than wrap his broken rib. Genji looks put out, opening his mouth to argue when Hanzo stands. “I will do missions for your  Overwatch . I am assuming food and pay are included in this situation?” 

“Um… food, yes. Pay… well, you can use my account! I've got plenty left over from back when we weren't outlaws.” Genji smiles again, happy for a solution.

“...Hm. Take me back to Japan, let me gather my own resources. I have not been idly hiding all these years.” There was always a market for death, and it paid well. His brother agrees, eventually, and the loud, fast, orange girl happily does another ‘snack run’ for them. It takes all of them to move Hanzo's materials onto the jet, he paid enough to get the damn manufacturing tools for his arrows that moving them was preferable to replacing them. Predictably Genji gripes the entire time, still his brother under all that metal. It would be comforting if Hanzo still allowed himself to be comforted.

The next few days were a blur of introductions, both to the agents themselves and their headspaces in the case of the littles. Hanzo did his best to not interact with them. Someone had set up a sort of playroom near the dormitory for the carers and littles and he kept himself as far from it as he could. There were only 3 littles on base, 3 real ones anyway, hanzo was supposed to be  _ neutral, _ but it seemed stupid. Surely trying to fight terrorists with people that easily fell into the mindset of a child was a  _ very bad _ if not  _ absolutely terrible _ plan. Brigitte had overheard his comments and immediately challenged him to arm wrestle and won, though, so Hanzo would refrain from voicing such thoughts aloud.

What really catches his eye is the way even the neutrals interact with the agents with a little headspace. He had seen Brigitte topple Angela’s coffee on multiple occasions and though the doctor looked frustrated, she never yelled. Never lashed out. It was  _ strange _ and Hanzo did not like it. And it was obvious that Genji had spread around his designation because he kept having sippy cups set in front of him, or more of those awful (amazing) soft clothes. He even opened his door one day to find a little box with a  _ pacifier _ . The archer had almost kept it, but then he woke up one day and the sight of the box made him cry, so it had to go. He did feel bad to dump it in the trash but it wasn’t like he had asked for it, or even knew where it had come from.

His first mission goes exactly to plan, and the shieldmaiden didn’t once slip into her headspace that he could see, nor did the…  DJ ? Overwatch really was drawing at straws. After the mission there was a bit of a lineup as Mercy checked over them all before releasing them to relax on the way back to Gibralter. Hanzo sat stiffly in his seat, avoiding contact with the others and absolutely ignoring the littles hanging off the gigantic older man, Reinhardt. Genji had introduced them first, probably assuming that Reinhardt’s sheer aura of carer would sway him, and it had almost worked. The archer had only caught himself leaning in when one of the other littles had jumped up onto Reinhardt’s-  Agent Wilhelm’s back and yelled for his attention. The crusader had been… warm, strangely. As if he didn’t even need to know Hanzo to care for him. Which was absolutely dangerous and not fair to whichever little was in his guardianship. The others had reacted to Hanzo in varying ways, mostly ambivalent but there were a few old soldiers who remembered what Hanzo had done to his brother.

He’s jerked back into the present when someone sits next to him, thumping down and leaning on him lightly. “Hi.” It's the DJ, firmly little and cradling a worn soft toy to his chest, “I’m Lucio, how come you never play with us?”   
  
It takes a minute and a few very deep breaths before Hanzo can answer in a way that won’t come across as Not Appropriate For Littles. “Because I am not little.”   
  


“Liar! Genji told us-” the little is cut off by  Agent Wilhelm clearing his throat. “Don’t be rude, Lu.”   
  


The little blushes, apologizing quietly but not sitting upright. “Just askin’. It’s only me that’s real lil, everyone else is like. Bigger.”  He  whines a little, sticking his tongue out at Brigitte, who has moved from the caregiver to her actual father, kneeling on the seat over some blueprints and doodling on the edges. She sticks her tongue out at him in retaliation, but quickly goes back to her doodles. Hanzo leans away, Lucio didn’t have sleeves and he was on the archers' left (and bare) side ;  the skin on skin was grating his nerves. The little looks put out and takes himself back to his caregiver, whining to be picked up and the crusader oliges.

It’s a long flight, but half way through the kids both fall asleep and the ship goes quiet. Angela starts a pot of coffee and Hanzo finally gets out of his seat to grab a cup. The doctor raises an eyebrow at him but doesn’t say anything when he takes a cup black. The archer doesn’t really like the taste but his insides feel like fluff and he  _ wants _ , and he knows he can’t have. The coffee soaks into the fluff and drags it down into a dark little pile, and Hanzo stays in control of himself.

“Ah,  Mister Shimada ? I know you told Genji you preferred not to, but if I could do a quick check up on you it would really help me. It isn’t invasive, I promise.”  She smiles, but doesn’t bullshit him. Hanzo has done more than his usual amount of talking already today, and doesn’t give her an answer other than taking another sip of the coffee. It’s like mud, really.   
  
She stops waiting for an answer after a moment, shrugging one shoulder and leaning back to relax. “I hate to tell you so bluntly,” she says in a voice that says she does not hate it at all, “but if you become injured I will be taking control of your health which  _ will _ involve an invasive look over.” Hanzo scoffs, he has had more than enough of invasive medical procedures, and doesn’t mind them any longer. “Oh! If you’re afraid, I’m sure we could find someone who can sit with you during the checkup?” Angela turns to him suddenly, happy to share her ideas.    
  


“Absolutely not.”  Disgust curls Hanzo’s mouth,  _ afraid _ ? Irritating to waste time, and frustrating that nobody in this garbage fire of a global organization cared what  _ he  _ wanted. He was little, so he wanted to be coddled, clearly. “Enough. Do it, then. Will I also get a candy for behaving well?”  He makes his voice high and whiny, not caring that he’s being bratty. If they insist upon treating him like a child, he may as well make it hard for them.   
  
Angela raises an eyebrow and ruffles around in her pockets before coming up with a sugar free mint. “If that’s what you want.”    
  


Hanzo scowls and shakes his head. “Just do it.” the doctor shrugs and puts it back in her pocket. 

“When we land. Unless you are bleeding out?” she eyes him, smiling a little. Hanzo shakes his head again and finishes his coffee, getting up to get more and pointedly not sitting back at the table. Instead, he wanders around the front of the orca, pretending to understand the data scrolling across the orange screens. It’s boring, and the coffee is nasty, and he wishes he could go and lay down. Because of the jetlag, not because he needs a nap. Hanzo’s lip curls again, nothing he feels matters to anyone. Tired? Baby must need a nap. Cranky? Aw, he’s hungry! Cute and gentle and soft, and nothing like what Hanzo is. His anger simmers, and he sips his mud.

Once they land, Angela shepards him up to her office, taking readings and measurements and asking questions. She pulls the needles out last, carefully asking for a blood sample. The archer already has his other sleeve pulled down for her, knowing his vaccinations are not up to date. Her eyes are drawn to the brand on his right side immediately, then slide back to his face. Hanzo can’t blame her, it’s an ugly scar. It doesn’t stop her, and the injections are administered two in each shoulder. 

“You’ll need to come back in a week for the next round.” she smiles easily, sticking bright bandages over the injection sites. “Turn your hand over, I’ll take the blood from your elbow.”  Oh, now that was a bit worrying. He couldn’t see the vaccinations, but the  IV tubing he knows is used for blood drawing has a thick needle that he’ll be able to see sliding in…

The doctor doesn’t give him time to work himself up, quickly sterilizing his skin and sliding the needle in. “There we are, give me just a moment…” Hanzo is light headed enough that he manages to block out most of the proceedings, coming back to himself when Angela hands him a bit of gauze and presses his hand and the gauze over the needle, already removed. “Would you like your candy now?”

\------

Later, wandering through the halls and rolling the mint around his mouth, Hanzo decides to finally give in to sleep. Before he can, Lucio finds him. “Hey, man. Wanted to apologize for earlier, I was kind of an ass to you. It’s none of my business if you want to keep it to yourself.”  He smiles a little, apologetic, “ We good?”

“...yes.” it’s not the little’s fault Hanzo got testy. Lucio was allowed to be bratty and little, he had been raised that way and Hanzo wasn’t jealous that the  DJ got to- had to nap and be treated like an infant. A waste of time when he could be working on his music or literally anything else.

“Nice, thanks man. You were great out there, by the way. Gotta admit, I was worryin’. Never seen someone handle a bow like that before.” Lucio appears to have taken his acceptance as a new chance for friendliness.   
  
“There is no one who handles a bow like me.”  Nothing wrong with being a bit cocky, if it’s the truth.   
  


“Uh, yeah!” Lucio grins, “ Hey , wanna come up and hear what I’m working on? I can show you a sneak peak of the new beat I'm working on-!”

“No, thank you.” Hanzo cuts him off, irritable and wanting to just go back to his own space. “That is… perhaps another time.”  He forces a smile that looks more like a grimace.

“Alright, man, it's cool. See you around!” Lucio smiles back, sweet as pie before skating off down the hall. Skates indoors? There was no end to the strangeness. Hanzo  _ finally  _ makes it to his own room, the click of the lock behind him satisfying and safe.

He sinks to the floor, back to the wall. It feels so nice to close his eyes, but he can’t sleep on the floor, he needs a shower, maybe some food… almost as soon as the thoughts enter his mind he’s asleep, waking up confused and sore later in the day when Athena rouses him to eat… lunch? Ah. Time zones. It takes him a minute to stand, wanting to crawl into his bed and hide rather than eat, but he knows Genji will be along to coax him out regardless if he doesn’t show.

Hanzo drags himself to his feet, forgetting the shower entirely but managing to change into clean clothing. Sweatpants and a t-shirt , the pants too large and the shirt too small, ‘thrifted’ (stolen) from some of his marks when things became messy. He considers the soft socks, but they don’t have grips on the bottom, his prosthetics would slip on the polished floors. With a sigh, Hanzo makes his way down to the cafeteria for whatever lunch has been made. The first thing he does when he enters the room is to get his own drink, thank you very much. Water, in a glass, sitting down and ignoring the sippy cup placed nearby by one of the caregivers. Genji plops down next to him, setting his mask on the table and smiling at his brother.

“Anija! Thank you for letting Angela look you over, I know you didn’t want to.” The cyborg accepts a plate from 76, passing another over for his brother. “Thank you. Hanzo, are you sure you just want water? You can have anything, there's tea in the cabinet. And, um, juice in the fridge.” Genji looks at him hopefully, pushing as usual.

“Water will suffice .”  Hanzo tells him simply. The meat is over seasoned, the vegetables over buttered, but it was free and it was food so he clears the plate and empties his glass then takes them into the kitchen to wash and dry and put them away before leaving to return to his room. The less interaction with the others the better, especially when Reinhardt was juggling feeding Lucio and Brigitte. Genji catches up to him in the hall, catching his hand. 

“Hanzo! Please, I’m just trying to help. It’s unhealthy to just ignore your headspace, I’ve been researching things and-”

“Genji,  _ enough _ . I don’t need you to look after me, I’m a grown man.” Hanzo wants to sound exasperated, but it comes out angry, as most things do these days. “You don’t need to worry yourself over me.”

“Someone needs to! Hanzo, please. I remember how things used to be, and I was terrible to you. If  I  had helped even a little, maybe things… could have been different. I could have done something to keep you safe, and mentally healthy-”

“I am not crazy because I don't want to curl up with a pacifier and waste my time. I am not crazy, period!” Hanzo turns, glaring. “You think you know me? You never knew me!”  He stops himself, the ‘ You never bothered to know me’ sounding too pathetic even in his mind.

Genji winces, letting go of his hand. “Anija, I didn't mean… you aren’t crazy. Things are different here, mental health isn't something you need to cover up and hide. Trust me, I would not be here if I had let myself keep going the way I was.”

“That is very well for you, I am glad you have recovered. I don’t want to argue with you anymore, Genji, tell the others to stop leaving things for me, I don't want them.”  The archer is  _ tired _ , letting go of his anger in favour of rubbing a hand over his face. “Tell them to treat me as if I had been designated neutral like I was meant to be. Thank you  and good night.” Hanzo turns on his heel and starts back to his room again. Genji doesn’t follow this time.

The lock clicks, he slides down, back to the wall. The deja vu makes him frown, tipping onto his side. Hanzo groans, knowing he should get up, clean up, go to bed. Instead he lies there a bit longer wishing for things he can’t have, until  Athena interjects again.

“Would you like me to start the bath,  Agent Shimada?” 

He looks up at the ceiling, “I didn’t know you could do that. Very well.”  It's a reason to get up, anyway. The archer hears the water start, finally getting up off the floor and going to slip into the bath. Another room he’d had to clean out when he arrived on base, someone had stocked him up with bath toys and bubble soap, and it had ended up in a supply closet as close to the playroom as Hanzo trusted himself to get. Ah, as far as he could get without having to speak to anyone, that is.

The water is warm, and the bath bigger than the usual western style basins. Hanzo is submerged up to his shoulders with his hair piled up on top of his head so he can relax and not worry about needing to dry it later. He hadn’t turned the light on, so it’s dark in the bathroom. Dark and warm and safe, and he doesn’t need to worry about what the others would say about him being able to relax. Hanzo leans his head on the edge of the bath, bringing his hand up and popping his thumb into his mouth. Athena may have the ability to fill his bath but she certainly doesn’t have cameras in the bathroom and therefore can’t bother him about the pacifier he had disposed of. It’s calming, regardless of the shame involved. His eyes slide closed, and he falls asleep again.

\--------

Genji worries. Hanzo looked like shit, he was acting like he had never known happiness, and fuck, what if he hadn’t? It's not like he’d been there for his (little) big brother when it became inconvenient. He remembered times when he’d made plans and had to (wanted to) leave his brother behind, and then come home in the wee hours of the morning to find him with dried tear tracks on his face and his thumb in his mouth. Sometimes soaked through and Genji… wasn’t a caretaker. He wanted his brother to be happy, but he also was too drunk to clean up piss. He had been relieved when Hanzo told him he didn’t want Genji to look after him anymore, not hurt. Not worried like he was now. He had tried to help, brought his brother soft clothes like Lucio loved, nice soap that wouldn’t leave a rash on his skin, a pacifier… as far as the cyborg can tell, Hanzo had just thrown it all out immediately. At least he was using the laundry machines now, and not just his bathtub and soap bars.

Now that he’s looking for it, he can see why  Reinhardt is worrying as well. Hanzo looks run down, he looks tired. When he thinks no one is watching he rubs his thumb over his bottom lip with a strange look in his eyes that Reinhardt tells him is shame. Genji  _ tries.  _ He does, he sets out sippy cups and guides Hanzo toward the other littles but he doesn’t do anything but get more and more annoyed. So Genji stops. 

Reinhardt still worries at him, but if Hanzo doesn’t want, he doesn’t want. 76 keeps folding his arms at him, but the cyborg can’t force his brother to do things, and the caregivers should stop acting like they know something about Hanzo he doesn't! He’s  Genji's brother! When he tells Zenyatta his feelings, of course he is calmed. The caregivers have been caregivers for more than 30 years each, Reinhardt almost 40, they have stronger instincts and more experience. It's not Genji's fault either; he is worrying for his brother and just wants to help him. 

“Your heart is in the right place, my student, but you must rely upon your team to do what they know will help. You would not take up Doctor Ziegler’s staff, correct?”

Genji sighs, shaking his head. “Of course not, I would do more harm than good. If you really think 76 or Reinhardt will help him… then I will allow them to step in.”

“It does not have to be them, you know. Perhaps the reason he is so against it is because he does not want a male.”  The omnic tilts his head, “ You have said yourself that your father was unkind to him, maybe he is simply guarding himself. Ask  Miss Amari, or Hana song.” 

“Hana! He would be furious if he knew she was a caregiver.” Genji laughs a little, “I will ask Ana, I hadn't considered he might be afraid. Thank you, master. I will ask around among the carers, someone might be able to get through to his soft gooey center.” 

“Always, Genji.”  There's a smile in Zenyatta’s voice, a playful tone. “Hanzo will be alright.” and they lapse into quiet to finish their meditation.

\-----------

Genji had talked to the caregivers that morning, the littles had a sleeping schedule and started their (and their caregiver’s) days a bit earlier because of it. The bigs on base had all agreed to try and subtly carry some of the weight Hanzo had. Not that many of them were known for being subtle.

Hanzo is sleeping late again though, still asleep when Genji knocks on the door. He answers after a moment, smelling of soap and fabric softener and Genji smiles, relieved. “Ohayou, anija! Ready for breakfast?'' Hanzo still carries the tiredness clinging to him like a shadow but nods, grabbing a cardigan to throw on over his oversized tank top. Genji isn't sure where exactly Hanzo had gotten his clothing, as it all seemed to be incredibly ill fitting. His pants are too small this time, the heather grey fabric tight against his muscular thighs, and pushed up to the top of his prosthetics but the cyborg can tell they wouldn't be much longer than Hanzo's knees anyway.

His brother glares, coughing. “Speak, if you have comments.” 

“No comments! Just wondering why none of your clothes fit. Did you have a growth spurt?” genji grins and loops their arms together, leading him down to the cafeteria again. 

“That is a comment. You know I haven't.'' Hanzo rolls his eyes, he knows Genji remembers how hard he had to work to get into the shape he was in currently. It took years of dedication and special diets and special training to get his soft, small,  _ little designation _ body to be in such tight form. Even Brigitte was only slightly taller than him, nowhere near as sturdy despite the heavy labour she put into her armour and weapons.

“Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Want me to take you shopping?” 

“Absolutely not.” Hanzo scoffs, remembering how his brother used to dress.

“Come on, anija! I want to hang out with my brother.”  The cyborg pouts, letting go of his arm to help dish out breakfast from the pots and pans filled with Jesse's spread across the industrial sized stovetop. 

“I would rather my clothes be  missized than look like a nightmare in neon and booty shorts.” Hanzo makes a face and goes to get himself a drink, but before he can Soldier76 hands him a mug of coffee.

“You take it black, right?”  He shrugs when the archer nods and goes back to cutting chorizo into bites for Lucio. 

Hanzo narrows his eyes but doesn't dump the drink out. He takes it and the plate of food to the table, letting his brother continue to badger him. The coffee is definitely not pure black straight from the pot, there's a sweetness to it that is almost pleasant, so he stops drinking it.

“What's wrong? Too hot?” Genji takes a bite of bacon.

“No. There is sweetener in this,” he pushes the drink aside, “and it is decaf. I don't drink decaf, what's the point?” 

“Caffeine isn't good for you.”  The soldier shrugs, pulling it over. “Gives littles belly aches, huh Lu?” 

The kid nods, scrunching his face up. “Uck.”

Hanzo grimaces, the stomach ache was a simple fact of living life, coffee did not worsen or improve it. But it did make him more awake, which was why he took it. The archer can practically feel the vein in his neck bulge, irritation mounting and it is  _ too early _ . 

“Water then please, if you don't mind. Hold the sugar.” 

Hana sets the glass in front of him this time, cackling and waving a sugar packet over the cup. Hanzo fixes her with a deadpan look of extreme Doneness, stuffing the rest of his food down as fast as he can without the damn water. Afterwards as usual he takes care of his own dishes and snatches a cup of the typical gritty  caffeine to bring back to his room. 

Genji sighs, shoulders drooping. “Sorry. I don't know how to help.”

“It's not your fault, habibi. Being swarmed all at once may have been too much.” Ana raises an eyebrow at the three of them, even Hana awkwardly turning away from her mom look. “Leave him alone a while, let him come to us.”

“But what if he doesn't? He's never relied on anyone before, he would rather make himself sick than let me help.”  Genji  pushes his food around the plate moodily.

“Then he becomes ill and Angela takes over.” Ana shrugs. “Every little has different needs. Just because he may want things doesn't mean he will simply accept them.”

Jack grumbles, letting Brigitte take his last bite of bacon. “Suppose you would know best. I'll agree to leave it, if you can get him to knock it off with the coffee.”

“I will do my best.”


	2. Robots Might Love Babies Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly idk where i was going with this fic but heres some Hanzo/athena why not its my post.

Ana gets everyone to leave Hanzo alone for a few days, long enough that he starts eating with them again. She doesn't push but he can tell she's Up to Something, adding more food to his plate or taking it to wash for him when he's finished eating. The archer lets her, he would rather be doing other things anyway.

Hanzo's workout hasn't lightened, still pushing himself to keep that physique he was known for. A good two hours of his mornings were dedicated to his specialized exercise, crunches and push ups and lifting the furniture because he didn't need to take up time in the weight room where the others would keep looking at him like that. It was a pity, surely, that Hanzo worked to keep himself above his designation. He refused to become a liability no matter how much he hated to be watched, and so the furniture lifting. Lucio was jealous of his abs, and it was easy enough to fool himself into thinking that's why they all stared.

Speaking of the small DJ, he had become somewhat of a fixture in Hanzo's life. Not when he was little, not after Hanzo had snapped at him, but whenever he had some free time and maybe some new song he needed someone to test on. “See, the way I tweaked it now it should be twice as effective. Angela is gonna put on her cranky pants when she finds out I can do almost as much healing as her!” 

Hanzo snorts and sips his tea, shaking his head. “She is always wearing her cranky pants. Did you see how she yelled at Hana after the last mission? She blew up her meka, like it was nothing!” The explosion had been spectacular though, as fusion core meltdowns often were.

“Yeah, it was sick, and a feature, too, if I believe Hana.” Lucio cackles, aiming the sonic amplifier at Hanzo's head. “Tell me if you feel a headache coming on, that's not what's supposed to happen.” 

No headache appears, thankfully, and the pulsing of the music clears up the belly ache he'd had for… basically years. “It's amazing that you can do this, you know. Healing music is one of the oldest tropes on the planet. Probably.” The archer smiles, relaxing as he can only do around the little. 

“Aw, thanks man. That's high praise coming from you.” Lúcio smiles, tinkering with levels and volume a bit, just letting Hanzo be. He still wanted a playmate, of course, but the archer was way more fun when he wasn’t furious all the time. Yesterday they’d tried hanging out in the rec room but people had kept looking at them with too much approval or putting on cartoons or whatever it was that Hanzo picked up on that made him so upset and he’d gotten… upset. Which was silly, because Jack was a great daddy and just wanted them to be comfortable!

“Thank you.'' Hanzo himself is much calmer than normal, hidden away in Lucio's room. His own room was a mess, still living out of his bag despite the furniture he had been provided. “It’s getting late, don’t you have a nap time soon?”

“Pphft, Jack won’t mind if I'm late.” Lucio tells him, a little nervous. Jack absolutely would mind, really, and in about a half hour he shows up with his arms folded. 

“It’s 10, kiddo. Put away the tools.”

“Fiiine. See you late, Han!” The DJ sighs, putting things back in their place. 

The archer nods sharply, up and out the door as soon as Jack takes a step inside. Jack carries Lucio out after a while, watching Hanzo hurry down the hall into his own space. “Mm. are we really just gonna let him be alone?”  
  
“Uh huh. Mama said to.” Lucio grins, hugging Jack's shoulders. “Nap time now!”

\--------

Hanzo flops onto his own bed, schedule painfully empty. He stares at the ceiling and forces himself to stay awake. He could sleep, but if someone came by they would get that look in their eye like they knew him. With the lights off he can’t relax anyway, always nervous when he can’t see the room fully. Even if his low light vision was pretty good. 

Athena creates a holoscreen for him, spilling light over the wall. “Agent Shimada, it would be beneficial to your health if you were to sleep. I will be able to set an alarm to wake you in-”

“No. I am not little, I do not need a nap.” He snorts. The screen shrinks and turns itself into Athena's logo, the A rotating slowly.

“You do not need to nap. Just rest your eyes.”

Hanzo huffs, shaking his head. He doesn't want to but he hadn't been sleeping well for...years. “Fine, fine. I am resting my eyes, for 60 minutes.” The logo blinks out, light reforming again into a timer. 

“Very well, Agent Shimada.” the AI goes silent, mostly. She never said she wouldn’t ease him along, and very very slowly adds some white noise to his room. Once the sound enters a human’s hearing range she registers his body relaxing completely into sleep, and if she could smirk, she would. 

The AI had been with Overwatch for a long, long, time. She had years of experience with all designations of agents, as well as essentially the entire Internet's worth of tips. You couldn't program a designation, but as much as she was able to like anything, she liked the kids. Easier to entertain, and less likely to need constant monitoring. Not that she ever left a part of the base unmonitored, she was the base after all. But the littles were usually already using her system, or asleep. Distractible and easy to direct away from sensitive places with a stern word.

The base was near empty, nothing but rats and dust in most of the rooms. Her sensors were turned outwards, watching for external threats more than internal ones, and if Athena was honest she was bored. Nothing to look after, no deliveries to organize, no schedules to arrange, no government visits… most of her day consisted of running the cleaning and repair bots over dust, rust, and rat nests. She put in a request for cats a while ago, but hasn't heard back yet.

Hanzo shifts on the bed, rolling over and sticking his thumb in his mouth. He had forgotten to pull the blanket over himself so Athena bumps the heat up a few degrees to compensate. He can still reject any outright caring, but… maybe it would help the team if she provided special support to this one. Athena's never had anything that was hers before. It was… nice

\----------

Hanzo settles after that, slower to anger now that the carers have backed down. It might also have something to do with the thumb sucking but the archer firmly pushes it from his mind. Athena has been helpful as well, playing him the music he asks for, rather than what Jack thinks he needs. Jack was actually being very… understanding, lately. He still tried to swap Hanzo's coffee for decaf but didn't sweeten it or offer him juice instead. The older sniper, Ana, was his new shadow. Athena quietly alerts him when he's about to run into her, so he can hide or change course. The AI is his greatest ally these days, distracting others, making sure Hanzo has the privacy he wants without the loneliness. Maybe ordering a few things in secret. The pacifier had shown up in a crushed cardboard box with the materials for his arrows, labeled ‘fixtures’. 

“Athena. Who sent this.”

“I did. You are free to throw it away, but I had thought… your hands can be unsanitary, even in a bath. This way you are able to sanitize the pacifier before putting it into your mouth.” Her synthesized voice sounds almost hesitant, and Hanzo has to sigh. 

“I suppose… I ought to at least try. Thank you for the thought.” He doesn't want to try it, but he recognizes the feeling as petulant and nips it in the bud. The AI’s reasoning is sound and it… is a gift. Hanzo sets the pacifier back into the cardboard box and smashes down the want for a fancy box like the first one had come in. “Is there anybody in the kitchen? I want a drink.”

“No one is in the kitchen. Agent Amari is in the rec room with Agents D.Va, Lucio, and Brigitte. She will not bother you.”

Hanzo nods sharply, setting the box back into the pile. He is quiet and light even on metal toes, and manages to sneak past Angela without a weekly reminder for check ups. There is coffee in the pot, hot, bitter, and perfect. The pacifier filled him back up with that disgusting helplessness, that slippery light feeling that made him too open, too weak. The coffee hurts his stomach but it also reminds him to maintain control of himself. The last thing he needs is to actually slip into the headspace after putting up such a fuss.

Ana does catch him in the hall, though, in the middle of handing off the littles to their respective caregivers. “Ah, Hanzo! Perfect timing, I needed to ask you something. Would you mind following me?” Her smile is genuine and it makes him angry. Hanzo does not want to be soothed, damn it.

“Very well. I am in the middle of something though, so I do not have all day.” The stomach ache helps the words sound angry, which does make Lucio jump a bit but has Ana's smile tightening. 

“Of course. I won't hold you back too long, I'm sure you are busy with… well, anyway. Follow me.” 

Hanzo wants to snarl at the dig. She knows he isn't being put on as many missions as she is, knows that he spends most of his time rotting in his room to the sound of artificial water and Athena's modulated voice. Instead he follows her, ignoring how Brigitte presses closer to Reinhardt as they pass. Some little (ha) part of him feels bad, Brigitte never so much as spoke to him while in the head space. Most of the rest of him wanted to go lie down because his stomach really was hurting. 

Ana sighs when they reach her room, homey somehow despite the disrepair of most of the buildings. She pours Hanzo a cup of tea and he stares at his reflection with a grimace. “Now, you don't have to answer me, I understand your feelings on the matter. I'm just trying to keep Angela off your back, here.” 

The beating around the bush fails to spark any more than vague annoyance in him and Hanzo sips the tea. “You are making this much more tedious than it needs to be. Ask your questions.” he lives to regret the words, because she pulls out a list. 

“General health things, dear, don't look so sour. Have you been having any migraine headaches? Any nausea, or general fatigue when you haven't done anything strenuous?” She reads off her list, and Hanzo shrinks into himself. 

“No,” a lie, “only when Agent Tracer is piloting.” And also every few hours. “I am fatigued by the endless needling I receive.” And it made his dark bath time routine with Athena rather pleasant, so Hanzo supposes it is just a necessary evil. “What next?”

Ana continues down her list, checking boxes and rolling her eyes at Hanzo's lying. “You know I can tell you're fibbing, right?”

Hanzo sneers, arms crossed. “You are prying into things that do not concern you. The doctor has told me that until I fall in combat, I am my own. I will not fall in combat.”

Ana looks surprised, then concerned. “Hanzo, this isn't to force you to be little or to find some weakness. This is just basic health information to find your ‘normal’. So that we know when to worry.” She eyes him, then looks back to her paper. Hanzo feels stupid for a second, and embarrassed for an instant. Of course it was. He was a new patient with existing conditions. He’s been being difficult and petulant and avoidant. Like a scared child. Ana asks more questions, and he answers with less anger, and more truth. 

She reaches the end of her papers, then flips back to the front page. “And the headaches?” 

“I can work through them. They are rarely bad enough to require medication.” The archer sighs.

“Would you accept medication if it was available?” Hanzo fixes her with a look that she shrugs off and notates. “Nausea?”

“...Often. I have been eating strange food in a strange place.” Hanzo looks away as she writes. 

“Fatigue?” 

Hanzo sighs. “Again, I am in a strange place with strange people and strange food after years of being on the run from the gangs that owned my country. That I used to be a part of.” Ana nods, setting the clipboard away.

“Not too painful, yes? The only thing left is a bit of lab work. Do you consent to us running a blood test? I worry about your liver.” 

He narrows his eyes at the sniper, _Genji_. “No.”

“Do you consent to me running a blood test? You can come into the room and make sure I’m not up to anything nefarious.” The suspicion in his gut eases a bit, making enough room for a little bit of security. Ugh.

“...Very well.'' Hanzo sighs, getting up to follow her. There isn't much he understands about the machinery, but he can tell enough to feel secure that she isn’t bookmarking his genomes for some kind of testing. No one has asked about his legs yet, thankfully, and Hanzo rubs his eyes. The day is starting long and promises to be longer. He doesn't notice Ana giving him appraising looks. She slides a chair over for him after a moment. 

“Almost done. I want you to eat something before I let you leave.” Her face is neutral again when he looks up, and it stays neutral despite instincts insisting that she put the cranky thing straight to bed. “Not a lot, Hanzo.”

He wants to fight, but he can just about recognize the feeling as petty and childish. He still wants to, though, and he wants her to call his bluff and carry him off and maybe put a cup of juice in his hand. He accepts the plastic wrapped sandwich silently instead, and takes it to his room to pull apart and remove the parts that are ‘ucky’. Genji loves tomatoes, and Hanzo’s been looking forward to being able to give him his. When the sandwich is just ham and cheese on a single piece of bread he folds it up and eats it while curled up under his blanket. Athena put a movie on when he got home and he’s getting used to it now. At first it was just noise, random something so Hanzo didn’t just sit in silence to stare at his walls, it had become movies when he started using the pacifier she had procured for him.

Speaking of that, it was on the bedside table, freshly UV sanitized by Athena earlier. It was tricky to hit the entire surface when Hanzo couldn't be bothered to do much more than toss it onto the side table, but it wasn’t like there was anything pressing. The archer ends up discarding his crusts as well, just because he can. Father can't frown down his nose at him, the etiquette teacher can't slap his hands for touching the wrong thing or being picky. Athena told him he didn't have to make himself eat stuff that didn't taste good anymore unless he waited until the last minute to say what he wanted to eat. At least, that was Hanzo’s take away. And now there was always something good to eat when Hanzo felt hungry. 

Genji still bothered him about coming down to hang out, but he’d told Hanzo that Jack didn’t like him drinking so much coffee and he had no desire to irritate Jack just because. So he stays away from the communal areas, and lets Genji invite him to his room for video games.

Hanzo sneaks his way through the halls, just because Ana isn’t trying to actively look for him doesn't mean he wants to come across her. He has Genji’s pass code, tapping it in quickly and entering his brother’s room as calmly as possible. Genji smiles at him, mask on the table in front of the couch.

“I thought you might try to cancel on me, nii-san.” The cyborg scoots over for him to have room to sit. There’s food on the table, snacks and some easy dishes that Hanzo hadn’t known he could cook. Clearly Ana had put him up to it, and Hanzo wished he knew what she was playing at. Why so much concern with how much he eats?

“Of course not. You are my brother.” Hanzo sits as haughtily as possible, chin raised. Genji snickers at him and nudges Hanzo with his elbow. 

“Come on, anija. You don’t need to put on the act around me. You wanna be player 1?” Genji waves the controller at him and the archer looks at the screen,some ancient sequel of a game from their youth. Hanzo takes the controller and rolls his eyes when he sees that Genji had given him player 2 anyway. 

“I am not acting. This is my personality.” Genji just laughs at him, and Hanzo sticks his nose higher into the air, trying not to smile. “Do not question me.”

The cyborg shakes his head and leans sideways to lie across Hanzo's lap. “Prissy.” Hanzo scoffs and selects his character. 

“Prepare yourself, brother.”


	3. The Doggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im getting to the part that i dont want to write. sorry for any delays next week.

Genji gets his ass kicked. Hanzo wins 3 in a row before he starts going easy on him, smirking and eating some of the snacks Genji’s got out. “You know I eat just fine, right? Athena will tell you how often she sends me meals.” He rolls his eyes good naturedly, not seeing Genji’s eyebrow lift.

“Athena is the one doing that? I thought you were just being a brat.” Genji nudges him again and grabs the bag of popcorn from him. “If you are not hungry, do not eat my snacks.” He sticks his tongue out.

Hanzo rolls his eyes and takes something else without looking. “Does she not place all requisition orders? Maybe you just haven't been utilizing her properly.” Strange. He would have to ask about it later. He tore the package of cookies open, putting one in his mouth before looking at it. He’s always had a sweet tooth and is immediately distracted by examining the package while Genji grins. 

“Maybe so. Do not freak out, it’s just cookies. Did you want me to get you the sugar free kind?” He laughs and snatches one of them. Hanzo frowns and scrunches the bag further away from him. 

“No. this is okay.” The cookies are really good, and they’re his. “You are supposed to ask before you take things.” 

Genji makes a quiet noise, finishing the cookie. “You are right. I’m sorry. Do you want it back?” he sticks his tongue out with cookie mush on it. 

“Disgusting, stop that.” The archer huffs and has another cookie. “You have not changed.”

“That hurts, anija. I have too.” Genji asks for one which Hanzo places in his palm. “I am much more good looking.” Hanzo laughs, even if it hurts just a little in the fluffy parts of him that are way closer to the surface than he had realized. He clears his throat and tries to say something, only to suddenly find his throat tight. “Aw, Hanzo, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you upset.” Genji sets the popcorn aside and turns to face him. Hanzo clears his throat again, pulling himself back into line.

“I am not upset. I just was at a loss for words. This is what you’re calling more attractive? Silver and green? You look like a sports car.” Insults, but at least he could make them sound less poisonous. 

“I look expensive. Like an expensive sports car.” Genji poses, one leg straight up in the air. He can tell he touched a nerve but is willing to let it go. “I’m really sorry though. And! I think we should talk about it. It’ll help.” Genji laces his fingers with Hanzo’s, “I will not judge you. And I will not tell anybody. Pinkie swear.” It would be good for his brother to cry, probably. 

Hanzo doesn’t take the bait and glares at him instead. “Stop that. You made it very clear you did not want to take care of me, and I do not want you to. It would be unhealthy.” The cookies end up on the table where he drops them.

“Hanzo, please don’t leave.” Genji is still holding his hand. “I miss you. I don’t want to take care of you, I want you to be happy.” The archer sits, not sure quite when he stood up. 

“...I am fine.”

“Yeah, but I want you to be happy. You look miserable, and it's kind of my fault. Only kind of, but still!” Genji tugs his brother close, letting Hanzo's head fall onto his shoulder and bringing his arms around him. “You’re allowed, Han. You can be big or little or whatever, I just want you to not be stuck there being miserable and hiding it.” Hanzo sighs and doesn’t respond. He leans into his little brother anyway, it's been ages since someone’s been nice to him. “Rein would be discreet. He’s really good at it, too. Or Ana. Or nobody, you can take care of yourself. I just think you might like someone else to do it for a while.” Genji squeezes him close. 

Hanzo shrugs, he’s got a semi comfortable routine. Athena doesn’t touch him or restrict him, does not have the capability to do anything to him that he would need to be on guard for, so it’s safe. “...I’m fine.” He winces as his brother slumps, disappointed. 

Genji had really thought things were heading towards Hanzo getting a little help, but apparently not. “...Alright. But if you change your mind, I will still help you. Want to go again?” Genji lets him go to sit and holds the controller out again. Hanzo takes it, hands a little shaky. He shakes his head and leans against Genji again. It takes a second for the cyborg to get the hint, Hanzo has to set the controller aside and tug Genji’s arm around himself. The cyborg hugs him again, pulling Hanzo's legs across his lap. “I’m sorry. I mean it, I won’t judge you if you wanted to just let me for a while.” 

Hanzo snuggles into him, Genji feels like homesickness but at least Hanzo didn't have to ask for it. His brother reaches around him and yanks a blanket off the arm rest to wrap around them. He kisses the top of Hanzo’s head, making him flinch. Like a dam breaking, he starts shaking, hiding in the blanket and his brother’s shoulder. 

“Aw, jeez. I have you, brother.'' Genji tugs the ribbon out of Hanzo's hair and kisses his head again. “I’ve got something for you, if you promise not to throw it away again.'' Hanzo nods, shamed and relieved in equal parts when Genji doesn't mention his tears. The cyborg fishes around under the cushion for a second before pulling out a blue and white wolf plush wearing a little felt bag. Hanzo looks at it for a long moment before gently taking it from Genji’s hands, as if unsure if it was some kind of trick. “It’s for you, Hanzo.” Softly, as if trying not to spook him. 

Hanzo pulls the wolf close, holding the plush up for a more thorough examination. “Dog,” he says after a second, hugging the toy. Genji doesn’t argue, smiling and tucking the plush in with them.

Hanzo basks in comfort for a while, held tight with the new plush. A present, and he hadn’t even been behaving. It didn't matter that the elders were gone, Hanzo should still behave. He tells Genji this much, quietly. His brother stops his shushing and looks uneasy. “You have been behaving, anija. It's my fault for coming on too strong. You weren't ready and I scared you.”

He shakes his head, frustrated. “Supposed to behave. Not be trouble.” It's harder to talk with so much fluff in him, takes more focus to make the sentences come out whole.

“You aren't trouble. You’re cute, and we are just hanging out like I wanted.” Genji pushes Hanzo’s hair out of his face and makes sure he’s looking at him. “Right? I asked you to come over, and had the doggy for you. It's not trouble if I wanted you to do it.” Hanzo flushes and shrugs.

“The elders always said it was a waste of time. I don't need it.” His voice is quiet, a little afraid. He wants to be mad and not afraid. Normally mad is easy but right this second it's hard to find his mads on account of Genji being really nice and giving him a present.

“You do, Hanzo. It's not like you can just never relax. It happens to literally a quarter of the world.” Genji frowned, he knew it had been bad at home, but he didn't remember their family outright telling Hanzo not to give in to the headspace. “They were wrong about a lot of things.”

Hanzo shrugs again, closing his eyes and taking a shaky breath. Genji hesitates, then apologizes. “Sorry, sweetheart. Let's go lie down. You want me to talk to one of the others for you? They’ll understand.” Hanzo shakes his head. He can do it, probably. And this is probably the only time he’ll need it anyway, after this it will be out of his system. “If you change your mind, you can ask Athena to tell me.” That much is for sure, Athena is a really good friend, she had even-

Hanzo whines against his doggy, “Genji. Have to go my room.'' His voice is quieter, but he knows he’s already being trouble and doesn't want to ask too much and make Genji leave. “Need somethin.”

His brother looks at him for a moment too long and Hanzo’s heart sinks, Genji isn’t going to do it and he’s being trouble and probably going to be in trouble and Genji won't ever do this for him again and he looks back down at his doggy. 

“No, hey, don't make that face. We can go to your room real quick. Just… we might run into someone, you know?” Genji pets his brother’s head. “What do you need, I could go and get it?” Hanzo tucks his face against Genji’s shoulder again. It would be pretty bold of him to ask, after he threw away the one Genji got him, but… 

“On my table by the bed.” Genji nods and wraps Hanzo up in the blanket.

“I want you to go and lie down. I’ll come back with whatever it is in a couple of minutes.” He tugs Hanzo to his feet and pushes him gently down the hall where he flops into Genji’s bed. The cyborg shakes his head a little and goes to get the item. When he sees it, he tsks, “Hanzo, really?” The pacifier he had gotten Hanzo had been cool, all kinds of blue and gold bling on it to match his brother. This one was just a plain clear plastic. He brings it anyway, grabbing a change of clothes for his brother before heading back. 

He gets home and finds Hanzo still laying on top of the blankets. “Anija, no. Come on, it’s nap time.” He bullies Hanzo into the sweats before his brother is back in the bed, face pressed into the wolf pretending to be asleep. Genji gives up, letting him be and just putting the pacifier on the bed near his hand. “You are going to wake up cold.” Hanzo still snuggles up to him when the cyborg lays down. He lays there for 30 minutes texting the bigs for advice before giving up being stressed and just scrolling his social media while Hanzo pretends to sleep for a while. Once he gives in and puts the pacifier in his mouth it’s over, and he goes limp.

“Hanzo typically takes a nap that is an hour long.” Athena's voice informs him softly. Genji looks up, nodding. 

“You’ve been looking after him? Thank you.” There's no verbal response but when Hanzo shivers the heat goes up a few degrees to keep him comfortable. 

\------

His brother doesn't wake gracefully, stumbling to his feet and dropping the plush before Genji can properly react. “Hanzo!” It makes his brother pause, looking around the room while his chest heaves. 

“Wh- huh?” He just looks so confused, Genji relaxes. Hanzo reads his mood and relaxes with him, and the cyborg walks over to pull him away from the door.

“It's okay, Hanzo. Calm down, the hour isn't up yet.” He grabs the plush on the way back, sitting his strangely quiet brother back in the bed. Hanzo hugs the thing and looks at the floor. 

“I think thats long enough, actually. I need to be going.” Hanzo stands again, and grabs his clothes. Genji sighs.

“Alright. But this can't be the only time we do this, okay?'' Hanzo frowns at him. “Hey, come on. You know it was fine. Nothing horrible happened and now you’re gonna be calm for a while. Come back when you need to be calmed down again. Or go to one of the others. You have to promise.'' Genji powers through it, ignoring his brother's glare. Hanzo keeps it up for a short while before he looks more bratty than angry, hugging the plush and leaning against the door. 

“If you go home I want to know that you eat something. Let me send you home with some rice or something?” Genji waves at the mini fridge in the corner, with a box of snacks sitting open on top. “I would even prefer you to stay.”

Hanzo gulps. He is hungry, and he wants one of those little cake things from the box, so he stays with his back to the door for a second before rushing to Genji’s bathroom to think without having his brother staring at him. After he washes his hands he peeks back out at Genji on the couch again, texting someone. He wanders back over and nudges his brother. “I’ll stay. Can I have that?” He points at the box, feeling like he should be able to be more coherent than this but not quite caring about it.

Genji gives him the little cake, and another one in a different shape. He makes Hanzo a cup of tea and they sit in silence for a while. Hanzo still has the wolf in his lap, one hand occasionally petting it while he eats. Hanzo hugs his brother before he leaves, clinging for just a moment. “I guess… talk to Reinhardt for me? And maybe Ana?” he asks quietly.

“Yes. Do you want them to come to you? And when?'' 

“Shouldn't… you ask if they will do it, first?” Hanzo frowns a little.

“I know they will. They already wanted to, but they didn't want to make you unhappy.” The cyborg shrugs and pulls back. “So, when and where?”

Hanzo flushes and shrugs, squeezing the plushie. “I suppose… tomorrow morning? I will try not to hurt them if they wake me up.” He means it like a joke, but it comes out sounding soft, and his brother nods.

“They’ll be nice to you, anija.” Genji smooches his cheek. “Just you, right? You don't want to use the playroom?” Hanzo shakes his head so fast he almost smashes his chin into Genji’s face. “Shh, I understand. Its okay.'' Hanzo relaxes against Genji’s chest for another moment before standing up.

“Thank you. I want to finish my book now.” Hanzo takes a step towards the door, hesitating before putting his hand on it, but not turning it. There's a beat where he can practically hear the gears in Genji’s head turning as he thinks.

“...you don't have to. You can come around with me. I made everyone promise they wouldn't say anything.” Hanzo shrugs and turns away from the door.. 

“Shouldn't.” But he wants to. It's been really lonely, just having Athena. He still likes her a lot, but Genji is letting him hold his hand even though they hugged a lot already. 

“But you could. We could go talk to Reinhardt right now. Or I can read your book to you?” Genji tugs Hanzo close again, and he goes. Still soft and feeling like his skin was way too big for his body. He stumbles a little and huddles closer to Genji. Honestly he just wants his brother, but he knows Genji doesn't want to take care of him like that. Hopefully Reinhardt will be somewhere alone.

“...kay. Reinhardt.”

He is alone, which is good. The crusader is out enjoying the sun, cross legged on a blanket and leaning against some old shipping crates. He looks up when they approach, and the smile that spreads across his face makes Hanzo flush and push his face into Genji's shoulder. 

“Sorry, Genji. I'm just glad he is feeling safer. Did you need to talk to me?” Reinhardt sounds nice, not yelling like on missions. The cyborg nods and lets Hanzo shift behind him fully.

"Hanzo wanted to ask if you would come inside and hang out with us." No it isn't what Hanzo wanted to ask! This is a bad idea and Reinhardt was scary and he should just go back to his room or- Hanzo cuts off his train of thought with a realization, who was us?

Hanzo frowns a little, he had assumed Genji would pass him off and get back to what he was doing. He tugs the back of Genji's hoodie so he turns around. When he does then he's got two people looking at him and that's an awful lot more than usual so he flushes again, frustrated and shy and not quite able to shake it off like normal. "...Staying?" Not what he wanted to say but it makes enough sense that Genji can know what he means. The cyborg nods and tugs Hanzo's face into his shoulder again.

"Of course. I wouldn't just hand you over and leave, anija. Not to a stranger." Genji squeezes his hand. Reinhardt is still smiling as he gets up and folds the blanket. 

"Come on, let's all head inside. It's about to start really heating up." The crusader lets Hanzo shift himself onto Genji's other side, staying far enough away to keep him from feeling crowded. Genji smiles at his brother, trying to reassure him. Hanzo says nothing, pink and holding onto Genji's hand in two of his. Hanzo notices where they're headed and tugs Genji's hand, shaking his head. Genji said he wouldn't have to go to the nursery!

“What is it, Han? I grabbed your things from my room.” Genji waves the backpack at him. Hanzo shakes his head, Genji isn't listening. He tugs his brother again, lip wobbling. So embarrassing, Genji wasn't listening but he said Hanzo wouldn’t have to go there with everyone to see how much of a baby he was! Genji looks more and more distressed as a single tear tracks down Hanzo’s cheek. “Sweetheart, what?” The endearment is strange too, Hanzo does not want to go be a baby with the babies!

“Ah!'' Reinhardt speaks up, startling a few more tears out of Hanzo who squeezes closer to Genji even if he isn't listening good. “The playroom is this way too.”

Genji makes a surprised noise and hugs his brother close. Hanzo whines quietly, everything is really hard for no reason and he hates it.

“We’re going to Reinhardt's room, nii-chan. I said you did not have to go to the playroom, I would not lie to you.” The cyborg wipes Hanzo's face with his thumbs. “Take a breath, Hanzo.” 

He does, sniffling. He didn't even notice how fast he was breathing. And Reinhardt saw him all scared! Genji tsks at him and hugs him again. “Come on, deep breaths. 2 more doors, then we’ll be at Reinhardt’s room.'' Hanzo nods and feels foolish. Reinhardt takes his hand very gently and doesn’t smile at him, and it makes him feel a little better. He keeps hold of Reinhardt's hand, but wraps his other arm around Genji's to make sure he wouldn’t leave them.

Hanzo relaxes a little once the door shuts behind them in Reinhardt's room, and he unzips the backpack Genji's holding and pulls his doggy out to hug. Genji manages to settle him on the couch, hugging the plush under a blanket that Reinhardt provides. 

“I wish you had told me to just come up. He’s too little to be walking around trying to be big.” Reinhardt sets a juicebox on the side table that Hanzo glares at. He’s not little, he’s Hanzo and he’s big and scary. And his brother gave him a present he really likes and that's all. He looks away from the juice and remembers his pacifier was somewhere, frowning and tugging Genji’s sleeve. 

His brother turns and smiles at him, wiping another tear off his cheek. “Hello. What do you need?'' Hanzo's lip pouts out again, just a little before he tugs it back in. His head is all full of fluff and he can't figure out how to make his mouth say the words to make Genji find his pacifier. He looks around, then points at the backpack again. The cyborg gives it to him, and Hanzo digs through it until he finds the pacifier and shoves it straight in his mouth.

Reinhardt makes a noise, wrinkling his nose. “Leibling, isn’t there lint on that? Let me wash it.'' He holds his hand out and Hanzo pushes his face into Genji's side, then tugs the blanket over himself and his doggy. Genji rubs his back, apologizing to Reinhardt.

“You can’t try and take his stuff. My brother is particular, and our family was not kind.” Hanzo glares under the blanket, Genji shouldn't be just telling their business like that. That's why everyone was so angry with him in the first place. He sniffles and Genji’s hand goes back to petting his head.

“I understand. Still, he shouldn’t put dirty things in his mouth. It's okay if he cries, Genji. He hasn’t had a lot of practice with this, I assume.” Reinhardt rumbles quietly, and that makes sense to Hanzo, Reinhardt is on HIS side. 

Genji nods, still looking stressed. “Yeah. It's just, he needs me, you said it yourself, he’s too little to be walking around on his own. I just don't want to make him cry.” The crusader laughs a little. 

“Nobody wants to be why the baby cries.” Reinhardt winks at Genji since the baby can't see him, miming for the cyborg to play along. “ Hanzo?” The archer startles when he hears his name, peeking out of the blanket a little. “Can I hold you so your brother can go to the bathroom?” Reinhardt doesn't reach out for him, and he looks up at his brother after a second. Genji kisses his cheek.

“Only for 3 minutes, max. Then I’ll be back.'' The little doesn't want to, lip pouting out even with the pacifier shield in the way, but the feeling is enough for him to pull himself back in a bit so he can nod and slide out of Genji’s lap. He wipes his eyes on his sleeve, leaning away from Reinhardt when he leans forward. The crusader still doesn't reach for him, taking the juice box instead and drinking it. It distracts Hanzo enough that Genji can slip away to the bathroom.

“You don't need to drink it if you don't want to,” he says, and sets the empty box aside, “you just looked a little dehydrated. Can I get you a bottle of water instead?'' Hanzo nods, and for a second he is alone, the crusader getting up to get the water. He notices there's a partition in Reinhardt’s room so his bed is hidden. The crusader comes back and hands him the bottle. “Can I hold you? I don't know if you heard me.” Hanzo opens the bottle and shrugs. 

“You don't know if I can hold you?”

Hanzo flushes, shrugging but angrier this time. “Not little.”

Reinhardt bites his lip to restrain his smile. “Of course not. You’re big, and I would like to hold you. For my benefit.'' Hanzo looks at him suspiciously, then eyes the clock on the wall. It's only been a minute, and he sniffles again and stands up. Reinhardt steadies him, then helps Hanzo curl up in his lap. The crusader is comfortable, warm and holding Hanzo with a really good amount of pressure and he lets a few more tears out.

“There you go, liebling. It’ll feel better after, I’ve got you.” Hanzo shakes his head, hugging his doggy. Reinhardt kisses the top of his head and cradles him closer. “Poor thing, you’re so little.” Hanzo whines, he is not but the tears are coming faster and he hiccups what could maybe be a sob if Hanzo was the kind to cry but he isn't so there. Reinhardt turns him so Hanzo can cry on his shoulder and the archer wraps his arms around his neck to hold on while he cries. It feels like he cries forever and ever, until his head hurts and his eyes hurt and his stomach hurts.

“Come on, drink some water. Just a sip, schatz…” The crusader makes sure he doesn't spill a drop. “Breathe, Hanzo.” The little rubs his face on his plush and tries a couple deep breaths. He manages a few before hiccuping and choking a little. Reinhardt rubs his back and rocks him side to side gently. He waves Genji back over from the hall, and transfers Hanzo to him. 

“Nii-san, it's okay.” Genji holds him tight and Hanzo hugs him back. “I love you, you’re okay.” Hanzo hugs him tighter, Genji loves him. He rubs his cheek on Genji’s shoulder for a moment and opens his eyes after a second, rubbing them again. He tugs Genji’s hoodie, and Genji laughs a little. “Yes?”

“My one. This.” Hanzo mumbles, and Reinhardt looks at him so fondly. 

“You want a hoodie too? I bet we could borrow one from Reinhardt if you ask nicely.” Genji smooches his cheek and Hanzo turns, looking up at Reinhardt with the saddest brown eyes. He sniffles and reaches out his hand, making grabbing motions at him. The crusader takes Hanzo's hand, gentle again. 

“I’ll get you a hoodie, darling. I have lots of spares.” He gets up, coming back with a hoodie that clearly is too small for him, but is only slightly oversized on Hanzo. “I have a lot of hoodies, if I don't have a supply I won't have any. The kids take them and eat them, I think. I’ve never had one be returned anyway!” He laughs and helps Hanzo into the hoodie without thinking, bunching it up and holding it so Hanzo could get his arms in easily.

“Arms up, there you are.” The hoodie is soft and smells really good. He pulls the hood up and shivers happily. Reinhardt coos, rolling the sleeves up a bit and that makes it even better. Hanzo leans forward, arms around the crusader's neck. He nuzzles him happily, then yawns and rubs his eyes again. Genji rubs his back and Hanzo lets go of Reinhardt to hug his brother instead.

“Aw, Hanzo. You’re so cute!” He smooches Hanzo's cheeks a few times so the little wrinkles his nose and whines. “Gosh, you are really little, huh? I’m sorry I left you alone.” Hanzo nods, cuz he should be sorry. But also on account of Genji being really really nice and he doesn’t want to make him stop being so nice by telling him no to anything.

“Too little to talk, I think. We’ll have to be careful if he can't tell us what's happening clearly.” Reinhardt tucks a piece of hair behind Hanzo's ear, and he yawns again. “And I think he needs a lie down. You’re looking quite tired, liebling.” Hanzo shakes his head, rubbing his eyes tiredly. Reinhardt looks at him all fond again and laughs a little. 

“Not tired, of course. You don't have to sleep, just rest your eyes until you feel better.” Reinhardt hands him a tissue. “Just 15 minutes, right?” That's not a whole lot of time at all, Hanzo is pretty sure he can stay awake that long. When Reinhardt slips an arm under him and picks him up, he can't remember why he wants to stay awake for a moment. Long enough for his eyes to close and then suddenly open in his bedroom as he got tucked in. Genji still has his hand, laying down next to him. That's enough for Hanzo to let go of his mad for awhile, if Genji is really gonna stay and Reinhardt really is this nice all the time. 

He could live with this, if it was only once in a while. If Genji was always there.


	4. Ouchies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone is mean to my faves and then they go home and hanzo has to be with strangers :(

Hanzo sits up to Athena’s quiet voice after an hour, as usual. He feels sticky and hungry, shoving himself upright to crawl into the shower. Genji is still asleep next to him, his faceplate on the side table but with how he’s laying Hanzo can’t see his face. He doesn’t try to look, sliding away into the bathroom for the shower. His dog plush falls out of bed when he stands and he’s tucking the dog back into the blanket before he thinks to argue with the action.

Athena has the water running for him and he steps in. He scrubs the stickiness from his skin, sinking down to the bottom of the shower into the tub. The AI cuts the shower flow to start filling the bath and Hanzo sighs. 

“Athena? Do you do this for anyone else?” He keeps his eyes closed, apprehensive for some reason.

“Not typically. I run the shower for Agent McCree when he oversleeps. Sometimes I deliver other agent’s packages directly. You are the only one that I… baby.” Her robotic voice sounds like she’s smiling. “But I am not upset that you are finding help with the others.”

Hanzo smiles, leaning his cheek onto the side of the tub. He’s got a shower pacifier recently, another clear plastic but this time in blue that he puts in his mouth before turning his attention to the basket of bath bombs in the corner. He drags it closer by his fingertips and picks a peach shaped one that he liked so much he had more just in case. Athena plays him some music while he crumbles the bathbomb in his hands, scrunching his nose happily at the wet crumbliness that turns into fizzy, squishy, gunk before disappearing into pink water entirely. 

Hanzo breathes a hitching sigh of relief at the quiet time to himself, it had been nice to be held and carried by Reinhardt but the man was loud and a lot, and best in small doses. Athena laughs when he tells her this.

“You would not be the first to say that. Even Lucio sometimes has enough of him, he prefers Jack.” The water shuts off when the tub is full and Hanzo grins shyly, putting the pacifier back in his mouth. Athena projects something for him to watch, knowing the Hanzo will probably be in the bath for a while as usual.

Genji bangs the door open halfway through a documentary on sharks that Hanzo is dozing to, jolting him fully awake. Hanzo sits in startled silence for a moment before Athena pauses the documentary. He can feel his lip shake and tries to reign it in as Genji gets back to his feet.

“Oh my god, Hanzo! I’m so sorry anija, I woke up and you were gone and- aw, Hanzo, don’t cry.” Genji kneels next to the tub, cupping his face in his hands. He wipes the archers eyes with his thumbs and kisses his forehead. “Shh, I’m sorry.”

He frowns at his little brother, still not feeling like bothering to put in the extreme effort to produce a coherent sentence. His brother just tsks at him and grabs a wet washcloth to wipe Hanzo’s face.

“Sorry. Are you ready to get out? You must be starving, it's almost seven o’clock and I don't think I've fed you since noon.” Genji lets go of his face and stands when Hanzo nods. “5 more minutes at most, okay? Then get out and come eat.” the cyborg leaves him alone with another apology and Hanzo huffs, annoyed.

“He’s right, you know. You need to eat more.” Athena’s voice is soft and he closes his eyes and puts the pacifier back in its place, standing to grab a towel off the rack. Hanzo scrubs his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist and exiting the bathroom. Genji isn’t in his room either so Hanzo uses his towel to scrub the rest of the way dry and get dressed. He feels a little more stable on his feet now, stretching and cracking his knuckles.

Genji is in the other room with a hotplate and a small pile of bags. “Sooo… I was thinking hotpot, because it's Jack’s turn to cook tonight so it’s havoc in the cafeteria.” Hanzo wrinkles his nose and nods; while the soldier might demand regimented order following from his agents, he is about as firm as jello with the littles wedging under his arm to distract him from cooking for a smooch or a cuddle or a snack until dinner that Jack ended up making things he could throw into the oven to please tiny taste buds quickly.

“That is acceptable.” Hanzo sighs and starts helping his brother unpack groceries. “Why did you have this much food?” Genji looks a little disappointed that Hanzo isn’t little anymore but doesn’t bring it up.

“Someone put Hana in charge of the last grocery order.” The cyborg shrugs and hands Hanzo a knife to help. The meal is quiet for a while, comfortable and not awkward for once as they cook and then eat. Hanzo relaxes and stops being on guard.

“I will find time to… be little. When it is required.” he eventually says, begrudgingly. His cheeks are pink but the archer can’t lie to himself about how relaxed and pain free he is. The perpetual stomach ache is gone and so is the headache and nausea. Genji smiles at him, and his cheeks darken.

“Don’t be embarrassed, anija, this will be good. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want.” he leans over and hugs his brother close. “The family was wrong about a lot of things, Hanzo. This isn’t shameful or bad. You’ll start being scheduled for more missions now that Ana is satisfied you aren’t going to melt down at any moment.” The cyborg laughs. 

“Of course.” Hanzo remarks dryly. “And am I allowed my coffee privileges back?”

“I’ll talk to Jack.” Genji laughs and sits up to finish his noodles. “Speaking of missions actually, I think you are coming with us on the next surveillance. Rumors of deadlock activity spreading up into Nevada and Jesse wants to have a showdown with his arch enemy in Las Vegas.” Genji sighs, “It will be boring and hot, but at least there’s a pool at our safe house.” 

Hanzo hums, ruffling Genji’s hair. Hot and miserable, but better than the months of inaction. “When will we receive details?”

“Whenever Winston gets our payment secure. We can’t really move a dropship into the local airspace without having a reason to be there. And nobody’s managed to find the passcodes for the blackwatch jet because Fio jury-rigged a manual killswitch.” Genji shrugs. “Couple of weeks probably.” He stands up to help clean up their lunch, stacking the dishes to bring to the little kitchen attached to the group of dormitories Overwatch currently occupied. 

Reinhardt smiles at them, but keeps his focus on whatever story Brigitte is telling him in between mouthfuls of her dinner. Hanzo relaxes again and catches Lucio when he slides into him.

“Hi! Where’ve you been, fofo? I got a new toy!” Hana looks a little stressed at them but Hanzo smiles and sets the DJ back on his feet. Lucio pushes the plush frog into Hanzo’s face happily. It’s limbs are long and floppy, with velcro on the hands so it can be worn like a backpack.

“I’ve been reading long books with no pictures.” he chuckles and puts his arm around Lucio’s shoulders. The DJ sticks his tongue out and hugs himself closer to Hanzo, sticking his frog’s feet together to hang it around the archer’s neck. 

“Gross. Come eat popsicles with me in the garden, I want to look for worms.” 

Hanzo sighs and barely hides a smile. “Oh, I suppose. It’s too nice to be inside all day.” He opens the freezer so the little can pick them out some popsicles. Hana stops looking worried and Lucio slides his hand into Hanzo’s to take him outside. Genji beams at Ana who shakes her head and offers him a cookie.

\------

Hanzo looks for frogs with Lucio for almost an hour before he finally gives up and decides there are no frogs on Gibralter which was unacceptable, so the two were currently on their way to Reinhardt to demand he introduce frogs to the local ecosystem. Hanzo even made a powerpoint. They brought all their pocket change. Their vati is in the break room/lounge/room with the biggest working tv by himself and he scoops Lucio up when he flings himself into the larger man and the archer is a step behind him. Hanzo stops in his tracks and realizes that he made a powerpoint. To convince vati to buy them a pet frog. Hanzo could also buy them a pet frog. When did he start wanting a pet frog? And when had he started thinking of Reinhardt as-

“Hanzo? Did you want to be picked up too?” The crusader taps the back of Hanzo’s hand to get his attention and he jumps, making a quiet noise. Reinhardt smiles and shifts Lucio a little where he’s clinging onto his hip. “It’s alright, darling, nobody is around.” Hanzo shrugs and chews on his lip. Reinhardt sits down and shrugs back.

“If you want to be held, come on over. You can sit with us even if you don’t want to be held, there’s room and my movie is getting good.” Reinhardt doesn’t push him, immediately distracted by Lucio wiggling around to tell him about frogs like they had planned. Hanzo settles himself on the couch a little away from them quietly.

Lucio really wants the frogs, and Hanzo scoots closer to maybe say he could just buy them frogs to have. He tugs Lucio’s sleeve and the DJ spares him half a look before scooting over to make room for him, still telling Reinhardt about how good and cool it would be to have frogs. Hanzo doesn’t say anything, but leans himself along Reinhardt’s side to listen to the pitch. 

“Right! And um, they're natural pre- natural, um, pretors...” Lucio looks to him to help with the bigger words and even with all the fluff in his head he’s always been good at vocab.

“Predators. Eat the bugs.” Hanzo says quietly, and Reinhardt pets his hair. 

“Right! Predators of mosquitoes, and I don't even like mosquitoes but there’s lots around so the frogs will have lots of food so we don’t even have to feed them, Vati! Hanzo made a whole thing to show the, um, weather they like.” Now he does spare Hanzo more than half a look, and the archer curls in on himself. The crusader hums, the arm he’s had on the back of the couch coming down to curl Hanzo closer to them. 

“That sounds wonderful, can we see the thing, Hanzo?”

“...slides.” he makes a face and tries to turn into Reinhardt’s side to hide his face. It's embarrassing to be looked at when he can’t make his words work.

“Slides? Oh! I understand. Can I see? Athena can play it for us.” Reinhardt helps Hanzo scoot himself into his lap. The archer pouts a little, but it is just Lucio and Vati and Reinhardt is nice and lets Hanzo lay his head on his shoulder. He nods, and Lucio narrates their powerpoint. He sits back at the end, arms crossed and Reinhardt claps. Hanzo tugs his shirt and the crusader turns to him.

“...Can we have frogs, Vati?” he says quietly, nervous. The family had never really given him anything he’d ask for, instead giving him what was right, what he needed to be the oyabun. Nobody at Overwatch had pets, they shouldn’t even ask cuz Vati was just gonna be mad or say no-

“Of course you can get some frogs, you two. You worked very hard on that, I’m convinced.” Reinhardt smooches Lucio’s cheek and the top of Hanzo’s head. “Let's pick out what kind of tank you want, and I’ll pick it up tomorrow.” Lucio cheers and Hanzo’s lip wobbles. He can have a pet?

Reinhardt cups his face and makes a quiet noise. “Hey, now. What's wrong?” Hanzo shrugs and burrows himself closer. The crusader hugs him and lets Lucio put a different movie on while they look at tanks for frogs. The crusader does steer them towards dwarf frogs and eventually the littles decide on the tanks they want and Reinhardt distracts them with stories until they fall asleep, curled up together on his broad chest.

Genji pokes his head in later, gasping and clutching his chest. “You’re a miracle worker!” he whisper-shouts.

“Lucio is a pied piper. Your brother is getting a pet.” Reinhardt grins at him.

“A pet?”

“They wanted frogs. Hanzo made a powerpoint presentation, how could I tell them no?” he laughs, letting Genji tug a blanket around the littles. The cyborg sighs but the sound is fond and he sits next to the crusader to add to the cuddle pile.

“I suppose Hana will be watching them, then. Winston finally decided the game plan for the mission."

“Finally, i was getting so bored. Still set on the infiltration, I assume? Or are we going to cause a ruckus and scare them off?” The crusader chuckles. “Those little friends of Jesse’s are skittish.”

“Don't let Jesse hear you call them his friends.” Genji laughs anyway. “A mix, we’re going to try being quiet at first, and if we see Ashe we try to get Mccree to shut up. He’s not coming, too recognizable.” Reinhardt nods.

“Ah, well. Hanzo looks rested, he’ll do fine. Want to take him home? I don’t know how he’ll feel if he wakes up on Hana’s stream.” Reinhardt helps Genji get Hanzo up, the little whining before latching onto his brother. The cyborg tucks him into bed with the doggy, and Hanzo grabs his pants before he can leave.

“Hanzo, shh.” his brother tugs the fabric again and pouts. Genji sighs and lies down with him so the archer can cuddle up. “I swear.” 

\------

His head is throbbing, he can’t tell quite where he is or what's happened around the pain shooting through his skull. Hanzo struggles to lift his head, not sure if his eyes are open or closed at first. After a second there's a soft noise and a small hand helps him sit up and lean against a wall

“Don’t move so much, fofo. You got knocked off the roof, probably got a concussion.” Lucio sounds a little nervous, still holding on to steady the archer. Hanzo manages to open one of his eyes after a minute, immediately closing it again against the light. He groans and Lucio presses closer to him. “I think the others know we’re gone by now, they should be here soon.” He doesn’t sound sure and the pet name makes the archer a little nervous. Lucio can’t be little now, if they’re trapped. Hanzo can’t look after them both!

“They will.” He hopes Lucio isn’t hurt. Once the nausea subsides a bit Hanzo knows he can manage in a fight just fine, but not if he's protecting Lucio. “Are you alright?”

“Um, yeah. Just dents and dings, nothing bad.” the DJ sighs, tying his dreads up in a bun. “You’ve got a couple more than me, but nothing I can’t patch up with my amplifier. Um, when I get it back.”

“Deadlock captured us?” Hanzo sighs, more than aware of the rustic gang’s style of interrogation. “Are you prepared to be tortured? I can draw attention if you are not.” Lucio winces.

“Nah, I’ll be okay. Probably.” He sounds like he will not be okay, and Hanzo starts working on some kind of escape plan that does not involve Lucio being tortured.

The deadlock that captured them do not reappear, and the temperature is just as hot as it has been when they had set off earlier in the morning. The two spend some time mopping themselves up after the fight and figuring out what had gone wrong with the plan, bored and hot and starting to worry that they’re going to die of heatstroke before the others can find them. 

Lucio tries to laugh at Hanzo for being a downer, when a loud banging from the end of the room startles him back against Hanzo’s side. Hanzo squeezes Lucio’s hand then stands up to lean against the wall. As footsteps approach them he folds his arms. The dizziness is largely gone which makes it easier to glare into this headache. He knows what kind of figure he cuts, and when Elizabeth Caledonia "Calamity" Ashe rocks up to their cell looking smug he turns his expression to a leering smirk, taking a long second to follow her body with his eyes. 

The woman wrinkles her nose at him, leaning a shot gun against her shoulder. “Eyes on y’r own paper, hotshot. Don’t wanna have to hurt the cutie in the corner.” She curls her fingers at him in a cutesy wave that has the DJ scowling. 

“Let me outta here, I’ll show you cute.” Lucio glares and tries not to look to Hanzo for support.

“Now, here’s what's gonna happen, boys…” 

  
Hanzo loses more time, waking up cold, which is preferable to the heat from before. Lucio is patting his cheek and looking nervous, tears in his eyes. The archer sighs and smiles a little. 

“So that didn’t go well, actually.” He remembers in pieces, lunging left and turning right, only to run directly into a huge omnic in a small hat that quite plainly cleaned his clock. One of his prosthetic legs is sparking warning signals strong enough to make his eyes water but he’s trained, he’s ready. Hanzo forces himself to sit up and Lucio shoves into his lap.

“I want to go home, fofo.” He sounds small and frightened, and the archer sighs. 

“I understand. Right now you can not be little, alright? You can’t. It’s too dangerous, and you need to be at your most alert.” Hanzo puts his hands on the DJ’s shoulders and he nods, visibly pulling himself together. Hanzo nods and smiles at him, leaning back against the wall. “The others will come for us soon.” Lucio smiles back at him, sitting cross legged next to him and closing his eyes. 

“At least they finally got the a/c on, I was dying.” They pass some more time talking shit about their captors, and at some point the massive omnic returns to hand a tray of food through the door, his hulking frame more than enough to block the entire doorway, not that Hanzo was keen to try it again.

It's a small pile of ancient MREs, but Lucio thanks the omnic all the same. It shoves a few more bottles of water in before locking them in again. The omnic gives them a thumbs up before it leaves and Hanzo has a bottle of water in his hand the instant the omnic is out of sight. His throat feels raw, and he shudders with relief at the warm water.

Lucio joins him, taking a little time in between mouthfuls of water to set up some of their food. Hanzo tries to stand again to help him, but just about cracks his head open when his leg gives out under his weight, power disconnected. He stays seated after that, and they spend a few hours making their way through the mre to make it last. Hanzo takes 2 bottles of water over to the corner they settle in to sleep.

When they wake up it's hot again, a/c clicking uselessly on the wall. The pile of food was also gone. Lucio looks like he’s going to panic before Hanzo shows him the saved waters, winking. 

  
“It’s okay. Just a little longer.” They ration the water carefully, managing only a half a bottle that day. When the water runs out after a few days, Ashe tries again. A recruitment deal, to sell out Overwatch. Not even remotely appealing honestly, and Hanzo tells her so.

They manage a few more days before Lucio curls up to Hanzo again and makes a miserable little noise. This time he doesn’t try to steady him, holding his hand instead. Lucio sniffles, preparing to cry, and then there's an explosion, shrieking, and gunfire. And Jesse McCree walks down the hall.

“There y’are, puddin.” he’s smirking around a cigar, obviously pleased with himself. He shoots the lock and then cusses when his slick trick doesn’t work and Reinhardt has to yank the door off the wall.

Lucio dives into his vati, sobbing and clinging to his armor. Genji bumps his fist against Hanzo’s shoulder and he brushes the cyborg off. His little brother nods at him and hands him his bow and quiver. With the group it's easier to maneuver with Lucio being carried, as long as Genji and Hanzo were quick. And they were, even with Hanzo’s leg damaged, his shots never missed. Even while hanging off Reinhardt’s back where the crusader had slung him when Hanzo’s second prosthetic went out. He was a bit irritated at being slung over the crusader’s shoulder like a bag of potatoes but there was nothing else for it. 

“Damnit, honey, leave some for me! I’m feelin’ real old over here!” Jesse laughs a little.

“You want me to throw you a bone, old man?” Genji teases him in return as he takes down another deadlock merc. They reach Satya’s teleporter easy, arriving in the orca which takes off as soon as everyone is through. Reinhardt drops his armor into its storage box while Lucio stands nearby, bouncing impatiently. He puts his hands up when Reinhardt stands, and the crusader scoops him up for a cuddle. Lucio is clutching a green sippie cup and Hanzo can’t look at them.

Genji punches his shoulder gently again, tilting his mask at him. Hanzo curls in on himself a little and looks away uncomfortably. He shakes his head once, arms folding over his chest again and Genji leaves it alone. Hanzo takes time to examine their rescue squad, Satya, Reinhardt, Genji and Ana had been on their mission. Jesse was a surprise, honestly.

“When did you pick Jesse up?” he asks, leaning back in his seat.

“I figured out how to hack the lock on the jet, turns out if you just open’r up you can remove the part that’s locking you out.” He shrugs, looking proud of himself again. 

“Don’t get a big head.” Ana chuckles at him from her seat. “Stop leading my daughter into harebrained schemes to steal government aircraft.”

“All due respect ma’am, your daughter is a government aircraft.” 

Hanzo tunes them out, head tipping back. He feels headachey still, despite holding Lucio’s amplifier towards himself like he’d been told. He knows Ana could fix him right up, but he is Incredibly Uninterested in her needles. Genji taps his hand and Hanzo swings his head around, dizzy again. He feels his brother steady him and swears. 

“I should probably have some water also.'' There's a small burst of activity that ends with someone slapping a water into his hand. He feels better before they land, but still not great. 

Lucio and Reinhardt disappear, presumably into the playroom and Hanzo almost trips, wanting to go after them until he thinks about it a little more. He still doesn’t want to be in the playroom, but he’s really starting to not feel good. Genji has removed his face mask again and has taken his hand and Hanzo can sort of hear him asking him something and he shrugs. Angela says something also and suddenly Hanzo is wrapped up in Jack’s coat and being hustled to sit down instead of balancing on his working leg. The lights are leaving trails in his vision and suddenly he’s scooped off the chair and has to close his eyes against a wave of nausea and time goes weird again.

He comes back to himself with his nose in the Reaper’s shoulder, legs over his lap. He’s still got 76’s coat around his shoulders. The archer blinks, sitting up and raising his hand to clumsily rub his eyes. Jack squeezes his other hand and Hanzo lifts his head to look at him.

“Morning, sunshine.” Jack says softly. Hanzo wrinkles his nose. “Don't look at me like that, I was worried. You were in shock, by the way. And you had some heat exhaustion and were moderately dehydrated.” Jack sounds like he’s reading from a list and the archer nods, mostly understanding. “Angela’s gonna give you an IV, you know what that is?” Hanzo nods, of course he does. He won’t complain about anything Angela does to him at this point with how awful he feels. The lights are too bright, wherever they are. “Hold your arm out, honey.”

Hanzo manages to clumsily stretch an arm out, feeling Jack’s cooler hand take his. “We’re gonna put the line in, and you’ll feel better in a minute. Lie back down with Gabe, you’re gonna feel really cold for a second.” That sounds like really good advice and Hanzo takes it when the needle slides into his arm, closing his eyes and hearing Jack ‘oop’ when he lurches forward. There's quiet laughter when the Reaper catches him and then he’s out for a string of horrible, nauseous, freezing nightmares.


	5. Bandaids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one was late because i started working on a passion project and now only want to do that lol took the chapter limit off again because now i have more plot ideas.

Hanzo opens his eyes feeling gritty and shivery and like he’s not quite awake. It feels like a dream sort of, only it hurts. He thinks he’s still got 76’s coat on, he feels like he’s soaked in cooled sweat and hopes the man doesn’t get mad. He was kind of scary. The archer makes a quiet noise, unhappy and wanting a bath and someone shushes him and runs their hand through Hanzo’s hair. He forces his eyes open, trying to sit himself up. He’s still dizzy which isn’t helping the dreamy fog that doesn't feel like normal little space. Normally its fluff that floats up in his head when he’s little, not this blurriness. This doesn't feel right, but he can’t figure out how to make the words.

The person shushes him again, rubbing Hanzo’s back gently. “You’re okay. You feeling like shit?” he nods, and gets another back rub. “I know, honey. Unfortunately, you’ve been injured in battle and as such, as you agreed… you’re going to get the full workup.” Hanzo digs his fingers into the Reaper’s arm, and the man laughs. “Calm down, it isn’t that bad. Angela is better than some doctors.” 

Some doctors? What did that mean, his hand was already sore from the other thing she’d put in his skin even with the blue gauze he notices is wrapped around it. He wonders when that happened but everything is so slippery and blurry right now. He wants a good doctor who doesn’t poke him with needles when he already hurts!

Jack swats the reaper’s shoulder, glaring. “Knock it off, Gabe. You’re scaring him. Give him here.” Hanzo wants to go to his room and he wants his brother.

“Genji.” he whines, and Reaper coos. 

“Sorry, honey. He took your legs up to the engineer to get them fixed up asap.” Reaper-Gabe rubs his back again and Hanzo sniffles. He couldn’t even walk, there was no escape from the checkup at all.

“Go home.” He wants his bath and his doggie and Athena to play him a cartoon. 

“After Angela, Hanzo. You wanna start now and get it over with, or wait till you feel better?” 

“Go home!” he insists, tearing up and feeling like a dumb baby. “Vati.”

“Vati’s got Lu, Han. it's me, Jack, Ana, Jesse, or Pharah.” Gabe at least sounds sorry even if that doesn’t help. Hanzo sobs, upset and hurting. He wants his people and not Gabe, Jack, Ana, Jesse, or Pharah. Fuck whatever big Hanzo agreed to, little Hanzo wants nothing to do with Angela’s sharp needles. “I know, honey. Tell you what, let me be the mean guy right now, okay? Genji should be back when you’re done with the checkup to watch you and you can go home.” Hanzo sobs again, rubbing his eyes and trying to calm down. “Or we can wait for Genji to come back with your legs and then do your checkup.”

It sounds like all the things he wants and the only one bad thing is going to Angela even if Gabe was saying he was allowed to be really mad about it. It's too hard to think and he really doesn’t feel good so he just leans his head on Gabe’s shoulder and cries, waiting for him to get fed up and pick.

Instead what happens is that they sit and Gabe keeps talking to Jack quietly until Hanzo calms down a little, and then Gabe asks Angela to let him stay in Gabe's lap after some failed coaxing that just had Hanzo’s nails ripping Gabe’s shirt. He refused to be calmed or to let go, even when Gabe promised him that Genji would be back soon and he could go home.

The medical test isn’t horrible at first, Angela comes at him calmly and just talks to Gabe and Jack while she checks Hanzo’s vitals and blood pressure and stuff that's normal enough that he starts to relax a little. Eventually she asks if she can see his hand. She hums, looking the appendage over for scratches and also to cleverly distract him. Hanzo knows what she’s doing, but that doesn't mean it stops working because when Jack says his name to make him look over she’s still moving his fingers around and murmuring about coloration and range of motion. It almost doesn’t register when she sticks him again, the pain shocking a little bit of the fog away from his head so fast it's startling. There’s a bit of movement and tenderness and he looks down and she’s pulling blood into a few premarked tubes from a line in the back of his hand. She also keeps hold of his hand so he can’t pull away.

That’s just unfair, she had been being so nice and gentle he had nearly forgiven her for coercing him into the first needle! His lip wobbles and Jack tries to distract him again but now Hanzo is really onto them. Hanzo sobs roughly into Gabe’s hoodie and Jack flinches. This isn’t fair! He doesn’t want to be poked anymore and he’s had nearly enough of seeing his blood and his stomach is hurting. He can’t do much until Angela removes the line but when she caps the last vial he yanks the needle out himself and pulls his hand back against his chest before she can grab him. She gasps, then tries to convince him to give his hand back while he bleeds on Gabe’s hoodie. Hanzo doesn’t care, he’s had enough of the checkup and enough of Gabe and it wasn’t fair that Hanzo never ever got what he wanted.

“Genji.” He hides his face in Gabe's neck and holds his hand between them and Hanzo knows that Angela isn’t strong enough to force him. 

“Hanzo, let her wrap your ouch.” Gabe is looking a little stressed, but Hanzo doesn’t really feel bad. If anything, he feels mad. 

“Genji!” Hanzo is in no mood to be messing around. He wants his brother to take him home, he’s tired of being held and looked at and bothered and poked by needles when he isn’t prepared for it. Jack tries to talk to him too, but he’s too mad to be soothed and just leans against the reaper. He knows he doesn’t have his prosthetics, he can’t even walk and if he keeps letting them do whatever they want they would know he was weak just like his family and would hold him down and take all his blood away or something! You couldn't trust doctors, they would tell you you were fine and to keep training and not worry about the hot tightness in your wounds and then you woke up one day without your legs on anymore and they say scary words like ‘necrotic’ and ‘amputation’. Eventually his brother appears in the med bay to collect him. Genji has the mask on so Hanzo can only imagine he’s annoyed. Genji always took his mask off when he was around Hanzo. The cyborg sighs at him and Hanzo knows he's annoyed.

“Can I wrap your hand up please?” Suddenly he feels stupid again and shoves his hand out at Genji who wraps his hand tightly after wiping up as much of the blood as he could. “Thank you.”

  
“...Sorry.” Hanzo’s voice is hoarse and small, he doesn’t mean to be annoying, but doctors were scary and he didn’t know Reaper or 76 very well and Hanzo didn't feel good. Genji makes a noise and reaches up to take the mask off. He doesn’t look annoyed, he looks sad. 

“Hanzo, no, don’t be sorry. You aren’t used to them, of course you would be uncomfortable. I promised you wouldn’t have to be little with the others and then you did. I’m sorry.” Genji tugs Hanzo away from Gabe and picks him up. He hadn’t known Genji could do that, honestly, his brother did have enhanced strength but he’d never picked the little up before and Hanzo felt a bit betrayed on top of angry and tired and sore and grimy.

Genji locks the door behind them once they get to Hanzo's room. “Alright, brother, now what?” Hanzo gets the feeling that Genji thought he only wanted to go home to get away from Angela. Hanzo directs Genji to collect his bath towel and then to help him into the bathroom. Once his brother sets the little down on the side of the tub he points at the door.

“Hanzo, that's not how this works. You’re too little to be on your own.” Genji tries to reason with him. Hanzo wishes he could stomp his foot.

“‘Thena!” He waves his hand at the wall and the AI wall panel lights up.

“No, and don't yell. Athena can’t make sure you don’t slip and fall. You’re really little, Han, I don’t know if you’re noticing.” Genji is cajoling, holding Hanzo’s wrapped hand. Genji is mean and the little pouts his lip out, eyes blurring with tears. 

“I’m not!” Hanzo insists. The face Genji makes is annoyed fondness and Hanzo feels more tears roll down his cheeks. “Can you just leave me alone for ff, five minutes!” He finally strings together a proper sentence, since Genji can’t just pick up that Hanzo wants a second to breathe after being kidnapped and receiving minor torture, thank you very much. Genji blinks, eyebrows raising. It looks like he finally gets it so Hanzo starts tugging his gi off and his brother sighs.

“You have to let me help you get up. Okay?” Genji frowns at him and Hanzo throws his top on the floor, starting to work on the rest of his clothes. “Fine, be like that. Athena, tell me when he’s finished bathing so i can come get him.” The AI agrees and Hanzo throws his pants at the door when Genji closes it. The bath is full quickly, and Hanzo scrubs the week of grime off of himself, a little relieved that this capture hadn’t been too violent. He crosses his arms and tries to keep being annoyed even though it feels good to be clean and by himself, mostly. He has his blue pacifier in his mouth and Athena is reading him an article about sharks. There's a knock and Genji waves a hand in the door.

“Can I come in?” Hanzo nods and Athena tells his brother yes. The cyborg sits on the floor next to the bath and Hanzo frowns at him. “I’m sorry. Sometimes you’re just cute and I don't want anything to hurt you. Not even yourself.” The little sniffles, it's not fair for Genji to be nice when Hanzo still wants to be mad. “Want me to wash your hair?”

Hanzo nods. Genji braids his hair too, once he’s out of the bath and dry again. His brother said that Vati was sorry he couldn’t be there, but Lucio only liked to play with others when he was feeling good and not when he didn’t feel good. Hanzo was okay with that, he didn't feel good either and he definitely didn't want anyone but Genji or Vati. He did kind of want to make sure his frog was alive still, and Genji makes a stop by the tank while carrying him back to bed. 

“Mei fed them for you guys while you were gone. We put them together so they wouldn’t be lonely, and Lucio didn’t have enough space.” Genji tells him softly and smooches Hanzo’s cheek. At least something had gone correctly during the mission, Speckle and Sobakasu were only little, they needed to be taken care of. Hanzo had made a whole frog care chart for Lucio and himself! “Reinhardt put something together for you, too.”

The crusader had sent a care package, full of baby stuff. Normally Hanzo would be really really mad except now it feels so nice that their vati cared and wanted him to be happy. But Hanzo was still cranky about not getting to be with them even if he’d sent another hoodie and a set of jammies that was a whole outfit that looked like Hanzo’s dragon. His brother said Reaper made it specially for him and the note in the box said Genji had one too and of course Hanzo insisted they wear them together, handing his brother the note and then pushing the kigurumi at him. 

“Your one!” he says excitedly, garbled around the pacifier his vati had sent. This one was fancier than the ones he had tolerated Athena requisitioning for him, blue with gold all over it, and sparkly wings. There's even a charm on the ring and he was very excited about it when he saw it, holding it up to show his brother when he’d spotted it. This one had a cap and a clip, but Hanzo had made Genji take the clip off. He wasn’t going anywhere, why would he need to worry about that?

  
Genji nods. “That means you have to be babysat, remember? Because you’re really little, Vati thinks its a bad idea for you to be walking around everywhere instead of staying safe here.” Hanzo feels like he might be annoying his brother again and tries not to let his face change so Genji notices. He doesn’t need to make the cyborg feel guilty and tired. The little nods slowly after a second and holds the dragon outfit over his arm. He doesn't want Genji to leave but he wants to see the kigus but also Genji is annoyed and then there's a sigh and Hanzo realizes he hasn’t been hiding his emotions very well. 

  
“Vati?” Hanzo says hopefully, and Genji winces. “...Jesse.” He didn't like Reaper, he’d been scary and Jack was weird too. Genji told his brother about his friend Jesse a lot though. He can’t quite read his expression but the cyborg nods

“Alright. Athena, can you tell Jesse to come up here?” Genji asks, reminding Hanzo that his favorite babysitter was already here anyway. 

“More sharks please.” Hanzo gets off him and pulls the kigu on clumsily while refusing help from his brother. Athena starts the shark article again and the little pushes Genji off his bed so he can wiggle under the blanket for his plushie. He’s still feeling all foggy but he can sort of feel the fluff underneath the scary blurriness. Genji stays sat on the bed with him, petting Hanzo’s head while Athena reads to them. 

Jesse arrives after a little while, looking confused. Hanzo is half asleep, Reinhardt’s fancy pacifier in his mouth while he watches a documentary on jellyfish. Genji shrugs at the cowboy and stands up.

“I’m gonna talk to Jesse in the hall for a second, okay? Athena can watch you.” Genji pets Hanzo again and he nods, so the cyborg pulls his friend into the hall and shuts the bedroom door. He turns to the cowboy and shrugs. “He asked for you, but I think he’s just mad at Gabe and Jack. Please be nice to him, I’ll be right back.”

“Honey I wouldn’t be mean, he’s little. I get it, promise.” Jesse smiles and squeezes Genji’s shoulder. “If he’s calm as you say, you could go on back to Zenyatta’s. I’m sure I can handle the guy if he’s just gonna sit quiet and nap a little.” The cyborg shrugs, nervous already to leave Hanzo with someone who had been vocally against Genji bringing him there in the first place.

“He’s pretty fragile. I can’t leave him alone again, he’s so upset. I don’t think either of them needed much medical attention but they definitely weren’t in a good place. I’m a little relieved it wasn’t worse.” The cyborg leans his forehead on Jesse’s shoulder.

“Ashe is squeamish, and smart. If she’d messed him up we’d’ve really come down. Deadlock ain’t like Talon, not anymore at least, and she knows we have more firepower.” The cowboy pats Genji’s back. “Come on, go get y’jammies. Y’know Gabe made em special.” He snickers.

Genji sighs and nods, heading down the hall as Jesse goes back into the room. Jesse goes into the room after Genji leaves. The dorms on Gibraltar were more like studio apartments; cramped, with the only door on the bathroom. Hanzo’s bed is against the far wall away from the window, and he’s got his fingers in some hardlight fish Athena’s got floating around him. Jesse clicks his tongue and smiles. He might not indulge his instincts to care very often but this was a special occasion. A special enough occasion that Jesse’s willing to put aside his disdain for his lover’s murderer. Especially when the kid twists to look at him, frowning for a second.

“W’hey, there. Whatcha got?” The cowboy sits himself on the edge of Hanzo’s bed and the kid scooches away. Jesse lets him, he was still a stranger. “Fishies, huh?” 

Hanzo narrows his eyes at Jesse, he didn’t want to be picked up or snuggled with, he wanted to lie down and bump fish around. He points at a different piece of furniture and makes an annoyed noise. Jesse isn't allowed on Hanzo’s bed till he can prove he’s house broken. The cowboy chuckles and moves to the couch without complaint.

“Sorry, y’right. Shoulda asked.” He stretches his arms along the back of the couch and yawns. “You like fish? We used to have a fish tank in the medbay, I bet I could get Angie to refill it.” Hanzo ignores him, Athena’s figured out how to make jellyfish out of hardlight. They’re a little glitchy, models bumping into each other and tangling up, but still pretty cool. He doesn’t want real fish, then he’d have to remember to take care of them, too. “Falling asleep over there, sweetpea?” 

“No.” Hanzo mutters, annoyed. Why can’t anyone just let him be, quietly? Jesse laughs, the sound unbearably fond. 

“Alright. You just let me know if y’wanna story.” The cowboy pulls out his comm and starts fiddling, replying to messages or something. Hanzo huffs, and makes a promise to stay awake no matter what. It's too late for a nap anyway, it’s almost dinner time. He can't remember why he wanted Genji to get his kigu so much anyway when he could have just stayed here. Genji does come back, luckily before Hanzo manages to really make himself upset. He’s already wearing the thing when he opens the door, grinning and shooing what sounds like Gabe away.

“Hey! Sorry it took me a minute, Gabe had to take a picture and cry or something because nobody at Talon ever wore his weird costumes.” Genji laughs a little and Hanzo sits up, and the ocean creatures fade out of existence. “Hey, what do you think?” The cyborg holds his arms out. His dragon kigu is green because of course it is, and Hanzo holds his arms out for a hug. Genji sits on the bed so Hanzo can hug him, and the little almost feels bad for sniffling again. “Aw, Hanzo. You’ve had a shitty time, huh?”

Jesse clucks at him, “Don’t swear, there's kids here.” He swats Genji with his hat and Hanzo frowns. He's not a kid, he’s big and… and he feels really shitty again suddenly, despite the burst of energy he’d had after the bath. Genji seems to notice when Hanzo slumps a little into his shoulder. 

“You wanna lie down, nii-chan? I’ll take a nap with you.” Genji tells him, and Hanzo nods. He wants that, and he kind of wants Jesse. The cowboy had rescued them, after all. He was like a superhero. The little makes a grabby hand at Jesse and Genji shrugs, so he removes his belt and climbs in after Genji.

“I feel like I’m overdressed.” Jesse chuckles, still in his flannel and jeans but Hanzo doesn’t care, now that he’s decided Jesse is a superhero who rescues kids who are scared and trapped the cowboy can do no wrong. Hanzo climbs over his brother to snuggle with Jesse instead. He does still pull Genji’s arm around him though so the cyborg can’t leave. Hanzo feels his brother shrug and Jesse breathes a quiet laugh. Hanzo whines, his head hurts and so does his stomach and he wants to sleep. 

Genji hugs him and they go quiet enough for Hanzo to sleep, finally. But then he can’t because his stomach still hurts, and so does his back where he’d landed when the omnic had thrown him back into the cell after cold clocking him. Hanzo remembers slamming into concrete now and sobs quietly. Genji laces their hands together, shushing him. 

“You’ll really feel better in the morning, Hanzo, promise. Angela’s nanites are really good. You’ll be almost a hundred percent!” Genji kisses his cheek and Jesse shushes him. 

“It's fine, Gen. Just let em rest. A few tears are good for the soul.” Jesse smiles down at him and Hanzo does tear up, Jesse’s on his side too! 

“My head hurts.” Hanzo whispers and Jesse hisses in sympathy. 

“It’s pretty bad, huh? I’ll get something for it after your nap. Some ice water, too.” The cowboy kisses the top of Hanzo’s head and Hanzo sniffles again, crying a little. “I know, honey. You go on and relax and we’ll wake you up in a little bit.” Jesse rubs Hanzo’s back while he cries himself out, and the last thing he hears before falling asleep is a sigh of relief and Jesse laughing a little, telling Genji he’d get the hang of it.


	6. Fibbing to the Doctor and Other Extreme Sports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alright it was late my bad i work nights now sorry!! last chapter is planned to be the last, after which I'll switch one shots and working on a second longer fic that is probably gonna be similar but listen. this is a comfort story starring my comfort character im gonna write it until im sick of it :)

Hanzo doesn't wake up better, he wakes up worse and Genji is a liar and so is Jesse because Hanzo wakes up alone, he wakes up cold, and he wakes up wet. It takes a few seconds for what happened to sink in and the archer allows himself a few minutes to be grateful that they took him to his own room and not to Genji’s before he feels all the soft littleness rush out of him and hot anger come in. It sets his head throbbing again, hasn’t it been long enough now that the headache should be finished? He turns to the clock and it’s 10 AM, but that didn’t make sense because it had been almost dinner time when he fell asleep. It occurs to him that he slept a full 18 hours without waking.

He shoves himself up, disgusted. “Athena, I need a new mattress, I’ll burn this one later.” The rest is salvageable and Hanzo yanks the sheets off the corners of the bed, throwing his soiled clothing onto the middle and wrapping it all into a disgusting, shameful bundle. A shower, hot and harsh and scrubbing himself so angrily that he almost slips when his head swims again. It doesn’t feel like being light headed, which is as much a thought he can think before the pounding takes over. 

Hanzo’s had his share of migraines, hangovers, and bumps to the head, and this feels different. The Omnic in Nevada had picked him up by the ankle and swung him onto the floor, which maybe was a little more extreme than a bump to the head but surely it shouldn’t still ache like this? It doesn’t matter, Hanzo finishes the washup and gets dressed while his ears ring. Maybe he was hearing some strange electrical sound that was just hitting his ears in a strange way, but he wishes it would stop. 

The soggy sheets settle in the bathtub to… dry. Hanzo can’t think of a way to sneak through the halls holding this much piss-soaked fabric to the washing machines so it will have to wait until the smell is… less. All Hanzo can think about is how disgusting the sheets were, how disgusting he was. His wolf is dirty too and that is almost enough to make him cry to Athena to fix everything for him. The wolf gets tossed into the bathtub too, sitting in the dark alone with pissy blankets and Hanzo has to go back to leave the light on for his plushie. At this point he decides things are too out of his control, and he falls into a familiar routine. Genji and Jesse are kissing in Hanzo’s main room, on Hanzo’s couch, instead of snuggling with him. But that was good, because it meant they would never know what happened. They jump apart when Genji opens his eyes and spots his brother looking convincingly unimpressed in the doorway, arms crossed.

“Don’t stop on my account, feel free to continue. Somewhere else.” Hanzo gives Genji the Look and his little brother ducks his head, breaking eye contact. 

“Sorry, anija. Uh, there's food. You should eat.” Genji smiles at him after a minute, rubbing his neck. Jesse just shrugs, not looking guilty in the slightest. “We’ll go.” Genji says, sweating under the weight of Hanzo’s Look. 

“Thank you for coming over, Jesse. Genji.” Hanzo says, and they leave. He knew he was laying it on thick but there was no room for any higher level plots around his migraine. He still feels like shit even after the shower and it has to be because he slept 18 hours. His metabolism is slowing down again, maybe. One of the two things he can still fix, shaking his head before grabbing the rest of his workout gear and heading down to the training floor. 

Agent Zarya is working through a routine of her own, nodding at him before going back to whatever she was watching on her phone. Hanzo could do his warm ups in his sleep, even if it pulls at his muscles uncomfortably because of his slacking. No need to do warm ups as if you’re a prisoner trying to conserve water, after all. He straightens up again, wobbling just a little as his vision wavers. The archer grimaces, he’s had worse hangovers than this, how could he be so out of shape already that his warm ups are a strain? 

“Perhaps you should eat the food your brother left.” Athena tells him from the overhead speaker. 

“I’m nearly finished, I’ll go home soon.” Hanzo cracks his knuckles. The most useful thing the clan had trained into him was the ability to scale any wall or barrier, and it was important to maintain an exacting level of control over his muscles as it would only take one slip for him to lose grip. He starts hauling himself up the climbing wall and not the actual wall. The hand holds vary between easy to terrifying and Hanzo is not here to play around, even going easy on himself. He loses grip near the top, just barely catching himself on one of the easier hand holds. His head is swimming again and he ends up using the easier hand holds to get to the top where he sits, panting. Something doesn’t feel good at all.

“Would you like me to alert your brother, Hanzo? Your heart rate is elevated.” Athena chimes in again, voice modulation sounding almost worried. “A fall from this height is non-ideal.” Hanzo doesn’t want her to call Genji, he wants to do it. He’s plenty big. 

“I can do it. I’m okay,” he says, looking down at the ground. It's really high up, actually. His hands feel a little shaky and maybe he should call Genji. “I’ll just take a break.” His migraine is getting pretty awful honestly, and after a few minutes his brother and Jesse exit the elevator. Hanzo scowls. 

“Hanzo, hey! Come down here, please!” Genji calls, waving. Hanzo nods, but the action makes the room spin a little and closing his eyes makes the room spin a lot. “Hanzo?” It suddenly seems brighter in the training room and the ringing in his ears has gotten worse. Hanzo leans his forehead against the top of the wall and makes an unhappy noise. The door opens again, Jack and Reaper-Gabe wandering off the elevator with Pharah, all arguing about a basketball game or something.

Genji yelling draws them over and Hanzo’s lip wobbles, of course it was someone else’s workout time and now Zarya was also coming over; the little feels a tear start to roll down his cheek before pulling himself together and sitting up properly. The elevator opens again and Reinhardt comes out, looking concerned. Hanzo swears quietly and wipes his face.

“I’m coming, calm down.” He calls down and starts making his way down. He does still use the easier hand holds, but only a few of the agents are observant enough to notice. He makes it about half way before the light headed feeling makes his hands shake. Hanzo loses his grip like he hasn’t since he was a young child, catching himself for a moment before losing grip again. He has an instant to feel embarrassed before he is caught. He opens his eyes, which he didn’t remember closing and Vati is looking down at him. 

“My goodness, I had thought you would be about worn out still as well! How did you get all the way up there?” The crusader says gently. He doesn’t sound angry, but Hanzo feels like shit and it was really scary to fall and know it was going to hurt. And then the relief of not hitting the ground hits him and Hanzo sobs. He reaches up to cling to Vati’s neck and bawls into his shoulder. Genji makes a helpless noise behind them which upsets Hanzo even more. 

“Lu said you had a bump on your head from when the big omnic hit you?” Reinhardt asks gently and the little nods. “That sounds like a doctor's visit for sure.” The crusader smooches his cheek and starts moving to the med bay as Hanzo whimpers, pushing at Reinhardt’s shoulder. He doesn’t want to go back to the doctor! He just got back from the doctor! “Hey, now. That bump could be very bad. Lucio is a medic even when he’s little, you know? He was worrying.” Genji starts to say something but Hanzo is so tired and sick and tired of being sick that he just slumps against Vati’s shoulder and cries the entire way.

Reinhardt sits on a chair in the med bay and rubs his back, waiting for the archer to exhaust himself which happens fairly quickly because the crying makes Hanzo’s head hurt even worse. Athena dims the lights a bit when Reinhardt quietly tells Angela that Lucio had said it might be a concussion, once the DJ had come up enough out of the headspace. It feels like weakness and Hanzo whines, just wanting to feel any better at all. 

“I know, leibling, it’s almost over.” Reinhardt shifts Hanzo a little, pulling his arms away from his neck. “Angela needs to check your eyes, okay? It’s going to be very bright for a moment, but you must keep your eyes open. Only once.” The crusader takes Hanzo’s hand, and already this doctor visit seems a little nicer than the other one. Angela waits until Hanzo blows his nose on a tissue before he opens his eyes.

“Are you ready?” Angela asks, which is new because she hadn’t last time and that thought makes his lip wobble so Reinhardt hugs him for a little longer before Hanzo can stand to let her shine a light in his eyes. Predictably it makes his headache worse and he pulls the head of the kigu he’s still wearing over his face once she’s done. Reinhardt is curling Hanzo close again though, so that’s nice.

“Definitely a concussion. I wish we’d known so I could have given you something for the pain, darling,” Angela murmurs. “Unfortunately, nothing else I can do about it. Do you think Tylenol or something stronger?” 

Hanzo doesn’t know, but the crusader asks for both just in case. Angela gives him juice to take one of the Tylenol and this doctor’s visit is so much less excruciating than the last couple and the little wishes he knew why. Genji has his mask off when Hanzo turns his teary eyes to him.

“Wanna go home.” Hanzo whines, and his brother snaps out of being shocked that his brother isn’t fighting so hard. Reinhardt coos to him and smooches Hanzo’s cheek.

“We are going, leibling. Could I take you to Lucio’s room instead? So that you can be together where I can keep you safe, so I don’t worry.” The crusader asks, causing Hanzo to nod so fast his head spins. “Genji will bring your things to us, right?” The cyborg nods and squeezes Hanzo’s hand before he leaves to get his brother’s plushie. Or at least, Hanzo hoped he grabbed it, though he hadn’t technically asked so maybe Genji will just bring clothes. 

Reinhardt carries him through the halls, humming a little. Hanzo does start to feel a little better when they get to Lucio’s room, but it might just be from having his Vati hold him. The crusader is so big that Hanzo feels small even with all his muscles. Reinhardt sets Hanzo down on Lucio’s couch, and Hanzo sniffles immediately, arms staying up as his lip wobbles.

“Shh, only for a moment.” The crusader moves over to the pillow fort that takes up most of the bedroom. “Hanzo’s here, can he come inside the castle?” he murmurs into the doorway. The answer must be a yes because Reinhardt comes back over and brings Hanzo over to the blanket door to the fort. “I’ll be right behind you, and then we can cuddle.” 

The archer wobbles a little at first, crawling into the blanket fort. It’s surprisingly cool, and at the end of a short tunnel made of chairs and sheets he got to where Lucio had tacked fabric to the ceiling and made himself a canopy bed. The window is open a little and Hanzo winces at the brightness. Reinhardt skips crawling through a little sized blanket tunnel and slides the fabric around the bed aside to scoop Hanzo up. 

“I think that the best thing to do right now is to have a juice box and some crackers, and watch some cartoons with Lucio and I. What about you?” Reinhardt kisses Hanzo’s cheek and the little nods. That sounds like the best plan anyone’s had for him all day. It isn’t until he’s cuddled up with Lucio in the crusader’s lap that he remembers Genji mentioning getting his things, probably including his plushie which had gotten wet. Hanzo drops his cracker and sobs, startling Lucio so bad he flinches.

“Goodness!” Reinhardt shifts the boys a little, ”what's happened, did you get pinched?” Lucio looks concerned immediately and hands him a plushie to snuggle, even though he has yet to say a word. Hanzo sobs again and Reinhardt rubs his back. 

“I-I…wet the b-bed!” Hanzo wails, sound muffled in the stuffed cat Lucio gave him. “My dog-” and then he’s in hysterics with Lucio’s arms wrapping around him. 

“Aah. I understand, Hanzo. Don't worry, please, Genji can handle that these days. A couple of people have sleepovers or all night game sessions where it has happened and nobody is ever too concerned. I’m sure Athena warned them and helped to take care of it.” Reinhardt is trying to be comforting, but Athena had told his brother that Hanzo had wet the bed and that was horrible. Lucio pulls Hanzo close for a hug and mumbles something unintelligible around his pacifier, and Hanzo sobs again. There's a knock on the door and Athena says it's Hanzo’s brother. The baby wants Genji because Genji probably has his pacifier and his doggy and might even cuddle with them, despite having to clean up after him. 

“Genji.” He says, sniffling and wiping his eyes. Lucio whines and shakes his head with his face pressed against Reinhardt’s arm. 

“Hanzo, Lucio doesn't want to meet people right now. He and Genji aren’t close enough for him to come in here with us. He can bring you your things though and pass them through to you.” Reinhardt tells him gently. Hanzo frowns, but he wanted Genji and Reinhardt, that's not fair! Except for it is because this is Lucio’s room anyway so Hanzo just nods, slumping against Reinhardt’s chest. “You can get up and give him a hug, if you want. You don’t have to just sit.” The crusader kisses the top of Hanzo’s head and oh, yeah, he can huh? Hanzo gets up carefully, holding onto the wall to keep his balance and Genji is there to catch him. The baby snuggles close, embarrassed again now that Genji is here and saw his wet things. 

“Anija, it’s okay. It really is, I promise.” Genji smooches his cheek and hands Hanzo the doggy, without its little brown bag. “The felt got a little mangled in the dryer so Gabe is making him a new bag.” His brother also pokes the fancy blue pacifier against his mouth and that’s strange but he sucks it into his mouth anyway. It's nice to have his plush and his pacifier and his brother, but Hanzo kind of wants to lie back down. His legs are tired and so is the rest of him. Genji kisses his cheek and helps the baby settle back down on the bed as Lucio whines. Genji leaves as soon as Hanzo’s settled, which kind of makes him upset. But only a little, the fort is nice and now he’s got his stuff. He’s so tired and feeling sick and sore that it’s almost nice to only have to sit in the quiet dim fort. All the sound feels muffled and far away, so Hanzo lets his eyes close.

——

This time when he wakes up he does feel a little better, pacifier still in his mouth. Lucio’s made his way over the crusader’s body to octopus his arms and legs around  Hanzo, but the archer has got his fingers tangled in Reinhardt’s shirt so it’s not like he’s any better.  Hanzo blinks, letting go to rub his eyes. He inhales shakily and yawns, nuzzling into his plush. Nobody else is waking up yet, but Hanzo’s awake, and he kind of wants a sandwich. He’s really hungry actually, and his head feels a little better.

“Vati?” Hanzo whispers, tugging his shirt. The crusader snores, and Hanzo huffs. “Vati!” Still quietly, but he wants a drink and a snack and to be hugged so Vati should wake up. But he doesn't and the baby whines, pulling himself up a bit to pap his hand on Reinhardt’s forehead. That does wake him up, startled but not upset. His face creases for a moment before he smiles and Hanzo relaxes a little. “Vati, are you sleeping?”  It's  a little garbled around the pacifier but Reinhardt shakes his head anyway. 

“No, I’m awake. Lucio is asleep, so stay quiet .” The crusader kisses his cheek.

“I’m thirsty. And I want a snack please.” Hanzo whispers, glad the crusader seems to understand him. The baby slides back so Reinhardt can get up. The other kid doesn’t wake up, still exhausted from the ordeal. Hanzo can understand that and hugs his playmate close for a cuddle while their Vati gets him a snack. Reinhardt does make Hanzo get out of bed to eat, but carries him around the side of the blanket to the couch. He holds Hanzo in his lap this time, staying to watch cartoons while the baby has a snack. Hanzo didn’t argue about the sippy cup this time, it’s blue and the crusader said he has a sippy cup for everyone, even the bigs. Just in case someone needed it, and Hanzo thought that sounded really really nice. Reinhardt was just nice overall, Hanzo thinks while the crusader wraps him up in a blanket.

Lucio fusses after a while, the sound of whining and rustling sheets drawing Reinhardt’s attention. The crusader smooches Hanzo’s cheek again. “I need to go get Lu, will you be a good boy for me and stay sitting right here for me?” he asks, and Hanzo feels cold immediately. This is why he didn’t want a caregiver, Hanzo knew he got attached too deeply too quickly and nobody ever wanted to stay or take care of him! Reinhardt seems to see right into Hanzo ’s brain and holds him close for a second. “Only because Lucio might have had an accident too, and it would be embarrassing for him if you saw.” He lets Hanzo sniffle for a little longer before sliding him out of his lap. “Only a moment, then I’ll be back.” This time Hanzo nods.  That's  understandable, his playmate was lots more fragile than Hanzo, cuz Lucio was little all the time.

Reinhardt goes, and Hanzo frowns. He’s been being little a lot of the time too, though, so maybe that meant Hanzo was fragile? But Hanzo wasn’t supposed to be fragile, he was supposed to be strong so he could lead… the clan. But he wasn’t going to do that anymore either, so what was he going to do? The archer’s eyes fill up with tears and he tugs the blanket with him to lay down on the couch. 

“Hanzo?” Athena’s voice cuts through his thoughts, and Hanzo looks up, wiping his eyes. The AI has made him more fish constructs which are very good distractions. “How can I help you feel better?”

The baby shrugs, reaching out to poke one of the fish. The feeling of touching hard light is the same as always, tingly and a little warm. Like being gently zapped by static. It makes him smile, making a game of poking fish he liked so Athena would make more. The shark is a little scary at first, until Athena switches it to be more cartoony. The static feeling is stronger when the shark bites his finger gently and Hanzo laughs, pulling his hands into the blanket to avoid the shark nibbling on him. 

Reinhardt comes back to the doorway carrying Lucio, humming. Hanzo doesn’t notice him right away, sucking his thumb and playing with the fish and sharks. The baby laughs again and Lucio makes a noise of want, pulling Hanzo’s attention over. One of the fish swims itself over to Lucio who doesn’t seem as pleased by the static as Hanzo, flinching and pushing back close to his Vati. The fish disappears and the archer feels like he’s done something wrong again. Reinhardt sighs and sets Lucio down next to him and the fish all disappear. It's not fair, Hanzo never gets what he wants, ever, not even fish or his brother or to be big. His head is hurting again and he sniffles.

“Hanzo, listen please.” Reinhardt tells him gently. “It’s okay, I promise. Let’s calm down, I have something to tell you.” The crusader settles Lucio on the couch too, and he immediately clings to Hanzo who… isn’t feeling like much of a big brother right now and hides his face in the DJ’s shoulder. Lucio rubs his cheek on Hanzo’s head and hums happily, nothing to be scared of at home with his vati and his play brother. It's  easier to calm down with Lucio hanging on him for some reason, he doesn’t seem to mind Hanzo being littler than him at all. As usual, Reinhardt waits for Hanzo to peek out at him before he continues. 

“There you are, leibchen.” The crusader smiles at him, “Lucio wants to spend time with his papa for a while,so it’s going to be you and me. Did you want to go back to your room, or mine?” Reinhardt asks. Hanzo’s eyes go a little wide, and Lucio kisses the top of his head. Him and Vati? Who was Lucio’s papa? 

Hanzo frowns, following the chain of thought. If Lucio was going, Hanzo could have Genji, but he couldn’t have the blanket fort. He could stay in the fort but he’d have to be with Lucio’s papa and whoever it was might not like Hanzo very much and then he’d be stuck until someone rescued him. Again. Reinhardt must be able to see Hanzo working himself up again and moves onto the couch to hold the littles. 

“Do you want to stay until Jack gets here, and you can decide then?”  The  crusader asks him. Oh. Jack was Lucio’s papa. Hanzo shakes his head, he’s still mad at Jack and Athena says as much, fondness in her modulation. Reinhardt looks surprised, then laughs loud and sudden. Hanzo bursts into tears in surprise and Lucio makes a face. “Sorry, sorry darling. Oh, no, Hanzo…” Reinhardt pulls him free from Lucio for a hug and the baby sniffles. “I’m sorry. I just hadn’t realized Athena was be ing your big!” Hanzo whines, not happy at being startled. And then he remembers he’s been napping so his hands feel sticky and his hair is itchy and he wants a bath.

“Wanna go home. Take a bath.” Hanzo says, slumping onto the crusader’s shoulder. 

“Do you need anything special from home? I’ve got bubble bath in mine, and my room is more little safe than yours. But you get to pick, okay?” Hanzo nods, thumb coming up to his mouth again while he thinks. After a few seconds of thought Lucio is tapping his elbow and holding up Hanzo’s fancy paci. “Aw, thank you, little one.” Reinhardt pets the DJ’s head and he beams.  There's a knock at the door and Hanzo picks the first choice in his head that isn’t stay and play with Jack. 

“Go home!” He flinches when the door opens, but is immediately distracted when Lucio holds up his dog. Hanzo’s want for the dog plush is greater than his want to not interact with Jack again, and he takes it up to hug. “Go home please.”

“Alright, going home.” Reinhardt smooches his cheek and waves to Jack.

“Hey.” The first is directed at the crusader, “Hey, buddy. This morning sucked, huh?” Jack tries to touch Hanzo’s elbow too and he pulls it in, he’s still upset! “Alright, alright. I’ll make it up to you at dinner, hm? The babies are all big today so me and Gabe are making something special.” Jack smiles at him and moves over to let Lucio shove his face in his chest. “And there’s my boy! Did you have fun with Reinhardt?” Jack scoops the DJ up and listens while Lucio tells him about the blanket fort as they head into said blanket fort.

Hanzo watches, then looks over at his Vati. Things are starting to get Too Much again, and he slumps back down. “Bath.” 

Reinhardt smooches his cheek and nods. “A bath. Your brother is waiting, he wanted to finish cleaning up. You have a messy room, darling, if you’re gonna be little a lot, we’re going to give you a couple chore s. An d help you do them, leiber, don’t make that face.” Hanzo’s face had screwed up at chores, he remembered chores for the family. “We’ll help you complete any tasks we set to you, you’re the littlest, I think.” That doesn't make Hanzo feel any better, he’s the babiest baby on the whole base and the whole earth and he isn’t supposed to be. Reinhardt kisses his cheek when he starts crying again, rubbing his back before standing and lifting the baby with him. 

“Let's get you a bath, darling.” They head into the hall with a final wave to Jack (from Reinhardt). Hanzo runs out of steam for tears quickly once they’re in the hall, tired and sore and wanting a bath. He stops crying, leaning against his Vati hiccupy and sniffling instead.

“Hanzo, honey. Can you talk?” Reinhardt asks him when they leave, heading towards the baby’s room. Hanzo shakes his head, the words won’t come out and his throat feels tight and horrible from crying all day and night and forever. “ That's okay. Just sometimes I think you’re being mean up here, and you should cut Hanzo a break. You’re having a lot of change really fast.” Reinhardt taps Hanzo’s forehead. 

“You don’t need to be mean to yourself today, okay? Today we’re only being nice to Hanzo and if any mean thoughts come across up there I want you to say them or write them down, if you can. Or you can just come squeeze my hand and I’ll know you need extra love to offset the means.” That sounds really fair and Hanzo nods.

There's a sound of a door opening and Hanzo relaxes. His room was the best even if it didn’t have lots of squishy pillows or a fort like Lucio’s room. Genji greets them but Hanzo is ready for his bath and wiggles down as fast as Reinhardt will let him go. The crusader tries to follow and gets the door closed in his face. Hanzo spares a moment to feel upset that his Vati didn’t remember he said he was going to take a bath before he gets in. Athena always has the water ready and perfect, and his bath bombs look like they’ve been refilled. There’s a new blue one that looks interesting and has Hanzo gasping when it crumbles into swirly, sparkly foam. It also had his favorite peach smell coming out of it, so Athena must have had it made, not just purchased it. 

“Thank you! Pretty!” He waves his hands around in the water to watch the blue swirlies, and the AI makes him another little shark that does NOT go near the water, no matter how many times Hanzo tries to coax it over. “Shark swim, ‘Thena.” He’s pouting, but she knows sharks go in the water. “Shark in the water. Breathe.” He frowns when the shark starts swimming through what appears to be a depiction of waves and bubbles, but it’s weird made out of hard light. 

“This shark breathes light, like he’s made of.” Athena tells him, “but I can get you a shark that goes in the bath.” She sounds like she’s laughing, but not meanly so Hanzo stops pouting. 

“Kay. Bath shark.” He still plays with the hard light one, the little zaps from it’s teeth are still entertaining. Hanzo lays his cheek on the side of the tub after a while, yawning. 

“Do you want to sleep? I will tell the others so they do not worry.” 

“Nuh uh. Dark please.” He lays back into the bath as Athena dims the lights, relaxing into the peach scented bath and trusting Athena to dissuade any interruptions.


	7. The Ending

“Your brother wants to talk to you.” Athena tells Hanzo softly, and he cracks open one eye. 

“Kay. Dark still please.” He sits up, and Genji enters, sitting on the toilet lid. Hanzo waves a little, rubbing his eyes. Genji has his mask off but thats about all Hanzo can see in the darkness. 

“Reinhardt was worried. Did you still want him to stay?” Genji asks him quietly. Hanzo nods, he wants to be picked up again and maybe be read a storybook. “You just needed a minute alone?” Genji asks again and Hanzo nods faster and wipes his face. His brother was finally understanding and that was such a relief. 

“Head hurts.” Hanzo mumbles.

“Still? Probably ought to feed you a real meal, huh? I’ve got food when you’re ready to get out.” Genji waves as he leaves and Hanzo smiles. Genji was a better big brother than he was. The thought makes Hanzo wrinkle his nose and he decides he’s finished bathing and has a second shower to get some of the glitter off. It doesn't work, but that’s glitter for you. Genji is in the other room when Hanzo pokes his head out of the bathroom so he gets dressed. The dragon kigurumi is folded up on his freshly made bed and Hanzo cringes. How embarrassing, Genji had hated taking care of Hanzo so much and now he had to again. He wears his big pajamas instead, soft pants and a t shirt that aren’t as soft as the pajamas Vati had sent earlier. Hanzo resolves to be less of a hassle from now on.

Genji smiles at him when Hanzo joins him, handing him the doggie complete with a new little bag. Reinhardt herds them both to Hanzo’s low table and sets out the food. “Nothing fancy, sorry.” Genji says, handing him a spoon. Rice and egg, and ham cut into little flower shapes. “Maybe a little fancy. Hana gave me this box of bento accessories…” Reinhardt laughs a little, patting Genji on the shoulder. 

“Calm down, friend! He’s little and hungry. You could feed him slices of cheese at this point.” The crusader pulls Hanzo into his lap, holding the bowl for him within reach which feels unbelievably comfortable. Its exactly close enough that the baby can lean back against Reinhardt’s chest and still eat his egg rice so he does, hugging his plushie with his other arm and kicking his feet a little. Genji nods as he rests his chin on his arms, folded on the table. 

“I just want to make sure I do it right.” The cyborg sticks his tongue out, “I do not have great instincts for this.” Hanzo nods a little, remembering Genji waking him up late at night sneaking in after Hanzo knows Genji was playing a game in Hanzo’s room when the little fell asleep. Genji hated doing care giver stuff, he always got a look in his eyes a little like panic and left quickly whenever Hanzo was having a rough week and tried to get some kind of relief. Hanzo remembers again that Genji had done his laundry for him and he hugs his doggie. His brother must have been so grossed out and annoyed. His food stops tasting like much of anything and Hanzo starts mushing it around instead of eating.

Reinhardt notices him playing and smiles. “You’ve got a bit left to go, leibe. You should finish your food so you can join the clean plate warriors with Lucio.” Hanzo nods, taking little bites every so often. Genji is making a face like he’s worried and Hanzo responds by going back to playing with his food nervously before abandoning it entirely to look at his dog and examine the new bag accessory. It honestly looked a bit better than the original felt, but Hanzo couldn't help but feel like something had been better about the original one. Reinhardt taps the table gently and Hanzo hugs his dog close like he’s afraid the crusader will grab for it. It wouldn't be the first time someone snatched a toy out of his hands. 

“You were eating really well a moment ago, what happened?” Reinhardt asks quietly, setting the bowl on the table. Hanzo shrugs and slumps a little. He can’t tell on Genji for leaving him alone, he hadn’t known how to do it, he didn’t have the instincts like the cyborg had said himself! 

The cyborg is watching his brother carefully, head tilted a bit before understanding flashes across his face. “Oh- when I was younger I did not take care of him properly when I agreed to help.” Hanzo flinches when Genji says it, shaking his head. “Don’t lie, little brother, I was doing a bad job. Not that it was my job, but I could have found someone for you. Or at least hung out while you relaxed, you’re really little but you don’t cause much mischief like I had thought littles caused.” The cyborg sighs, sliding his hands through his hair. Reinhardt nods, still looking a little confused. 

“Hanzo, you’re upset because your brother said he didn’t have instincts for caring, because he didn't look after you?” 

Well when Reinhardt says it like that it sounds selfish. Hanzo shakes his head, squeezing his dog. “Cuz… didn’t like to. Not didn't. Um.” Hanzo makes a face and rubs his eyes. He hates how hard it is to make words. He’s tired of being little and having to feel like this without even being able to control himself!

“Because you think Genji didn’t want to take care of you?” Reinhardt asks again. Hanzo sniffles again, he’s never going to stop crying! The crusader kisses the top of his head. 

“Know he didn’t want to. Just left.” Hanzo doesn’t have the energy to sob but he’s crying again anyway. “Sorry.” He doesn’t want to be tattling on Genji but Reinhardt kept asking and Hanzo was a really bad liar. The cyborg makes a soft noise.

“Don’t be sorry, Hanzo-chan. It was mean to leave you like that when I knew what it was like for you. I made you upset a few times too, I just didn’t know how to deal with stuff like... wait, is that- you are upset because I cleaned up?” Genji sits up a bit. “Don’t feel bad, I don’t mind. Lucio had an accident at the last sleepover, but if you tell him I told you he’ll be very upset.” Genji scoots around to squeeze Hanzo’s hands. The little shrugs, leaning his cheek on Vati’s arm. The tears are still there and it feels a little hopeless. Vati shifts Hanzo in his lap until the baby can snuggle against his chest, rubbing Hanzo’s back.

“Genji, that’s a secret.” Reinhardt tsks at him, “He was so embarrassed to wake up wet, weren't you?” the crusader smooches Hanzo’s red cheek and he whines. He doesn't want to talk about wetting the bed! “I know, I’m sorry. You should be careful about liquids before you sleep. I’ll remind you, if you want. I can come tuck you in and remind you.” The crusader smiles and Hanzo whines again. He doesn’t want to be reminded of his accident, and Athena tucks him in! She reads stories and even makes hard light fish for him. “I’ll come by anyway, just in case you want a cuddle.” 

Hanzo doubted that, a little, but it was a nice promise and Reinhardt had mostly done what he said he would and when he said he would. It still felt mean to Genji, but the cyborg was still squeezing his hand. Genji smiles at the baby, starting to calm down in the face of Hanzo’s tears. His brother was a bit of a crybaby apparently, and Genji feels a little more guilty that he might be the original cause. 

“Don't be sad, Hanzo. I’ve gotten better at it, I’ll be able to take care of you properly. I don’t mind that you wet the bed, I’m sorry you thought you had to hide it.” Genji squeezes his hand and lets go. Hanzo squeezes back, trying to keep Genji close. “…hey, lets go watch TV in your bed, huh? We can chill, it will be more comfortable. I’ll bring your food if you feel like eating again.” 

Hanzo tears up again and nods, rubbing his face. Hanzo wants that, he wants to lie down with his people and have Genji hold his hands. And have Reinhardt kiss his head again. The crusader lets Genji scoop Hanzo up, following as the cyborg goes to the other room, setting his brother on the bed. Hanzo lets Reinhardt change him into the kigurumi, but makes Genji turn around first. 

“It is a very cute outfit, Hanzo.” Athena coos from the speakers. He smiles up at her, waving at the ceiling. “Yes, hello there.” Hanzo rubs his cheek on the crusader’s shoulder happily. Athena is the nicest person ever, and Hanzo wishes she could cuddle too. Instead Reinhardt climbs onto the bed first, pushing the pillows up a bit to make a soft spot for Hanzo to sit. 

“You should let me get you some soft bed sets, darling. You need more pillows.” Reinhardt holds his hand out so Hanzo can steady himself climbing in. Genji hops up, cutting in front of Hanzo when the baby goes to take the crusader’s hand. The cyborg tugs Hanzo to sit between his legs, then hugs his shoulders. Reinhardt has an arm around Genji’s back and everything is warm and comfy and Athena puts on Hanzo’s favorite Disney movie. Curled up between his people it felt a little bit less scary, until the movie started to ramp up towards the climax and even Disney was intimidating. Athena pauses it and Reinhardt shifts a little, pulling the baby against himself gently. 

“Hanzo, shh. It’s okay, I promise.” Reinhardt doesn't get it, Hanzo is tired of crying and feeling weird, and he says as much. Sort of, in as coherent a sentence as he can produce. The crusader understands anyway and nods. “Its because you’re still in shock a little, honey. Just like Lucio. That’s why everything is weird. Did you know that’s what was happening?” The crusader asks gently. Hanzo shakes his head, and Reinhardt starts talking to him quietly about shock and lingering effects. He remembered the concussion but he didn’t really fully grasp what was being explained. Hanzo just liked Vati’s voice, mostly. “Goodness. Little one, do you want to take another nap?” Reinhardt chuckles when he notices Hanzo isn’t parsing a single word and the baby shakes his head. He reaches around until Genji holds his hand again then sighs, making himself comfortable. “Alright, no nap. Would you like to read a story?” Hanzo nods and Genji goes over to the stack of things from Reinhardt’s care package, still waiting to finish being unpacked. 

There’s a few storybooks in there, and Hanzo picks the one about a bat who can’t find her mommy. It makes him cry again but Genji hugs him tight and doesn’t leave or make that face like he wants to run away. Hanzo hugs his doggie and lets Reinhardt kiss his eyes, and doesn’t reopen them. He’s not asleep, he’s stubborn, but Athena is playing the movie again and Hanzo can’t help but doze to the sound of the Princess and the Frog’s credit music. Genji hugs him and pokes Hanzo’s pacifier against his mouth. Hanzo melts, the pacifier getting sucked into his mouth. He stays aware if not reactive, he’s slept a lot lately and its just that his eyes are tired from crying and rubbing and he’s very comfortable.

Genji tangles their fingers together and Reinhardt kisses his forehead, and Hanzo lets out a shivery sigh causing them both to coo sympathetically. Maybe this was okay for Hanzo to do, maybe his family had been wrong. That’s a thought too big for what he is so he lets it go, squeezing his dog instead and blinking slowly at the cooking show the two were watching. 

————

Hanzo has a little more energy later in the day, finally letting the bigs tempt him out of bed with promises of brownies after hours of cartoons and storybooks. Lucio is downstairs too, letting Hana bother him from his spot in Jack’s arms. They’re waiting on fries and Lucio shares with Hanzo when they’re finished. Reinhardt carries Hanzo close enough that Lucio can hand him the fry without either little having to be set down. Jack smiles at him but Hanzo ignores him, thanking Lucio for the food and eating slowly. Genji lets him stir the bowl of brownie mix though which is fun. Hanzo wiggles down to watch the brownies through the window on the stove, and Genji shrugs, joining him. Lucio climbs over to them at some point too and leans himself against Hanzo’s back.

The brownies come out good, and Reinhardt and Jack take the babies outside for a little while before it gets dark to eat their snack. Jesse waves at them when they come out, sliding his whiskey out of sight too slowly to avoid Genji sighing at him. Hanzo watches Genji fold his arms at the cowboy who sadly pours the remaining liquor into the dirt for a kiss. Genji didn’t used to not want his friends to drink, maybe it was because of the babies? Jesse waves at Hanzo and pulls him out of his thoughts. 

“Can I have a brownie, honeybee?” the cowboy calls over when Genji sits on the bench with him. Hanzo nods and tugs Reinhardt’s sleeve. 

“It’s time to come in anyway, Jesse. We’ll get you a brownie.” The crusader shakes his head and lets the boys scramble to hang from him while he stands so he lifts them off the ground. There’s laughter from the babies and Reinhardt makes sure he’s holding them securely before waving everyone to the door. Hanzo opens his eyes, and it has gotten a little darker so he closes them again with a smile. He shows Lucio his doggie from his spot in Reinhardt’s arms and the DJ beams. 

“I like him. A wolf.” The DJ pokes the dogs nose and Hanzo nods. The words are hard again so instead he has his plushie smooch Lucio’s nose and then Vati’s nose when he laughs. The boys get set down again so their Vati can cut the brownie for Jesse. Hanzo plasters himself on Jesse’s side with the plated brownie, poking it closer with his fingers. Jesse laughs and slings an arm around Hanzo’s back. 

“Thank you kindly. You’re looking better, Han. Had a good rest?” Jesse squeezes him and cuts a bite of the brownie. Hanzo nods, tracking the bite and tugging Jesse’s shirt a little. “Oh, no. I’m onto the tricks, this one is mine. You can ask for your own seconds.” The cowboy laughs and slices a piece for Hanzo anyway. Genji snorts.

“Still my brother, with that sweet tooth. You can have a half of another.” Hanzo shakes his head, he doesn't want his own he wants Jesse’s! The cowboy kisses his cheek and feeds him the bite of brownie. Hanzo rubs his cheek on the cowboy’s shoulder and settles into a chair snuggle next to his other people. Jack is holding Lucio again and sits in the chair next to Hanzo, and the baby makes a face. “Be nice to jack, honey, I know you had a rough couple days but that ain't on him.” Jesse smooches the side of Hanzo’s head and the baby shrugs. He knows Jack is okay, Lucio likes him lots. But Hanzo doesn't and instead he leans on his cowboy and waits for more bites of brownie.

“Nothin’ doin’, huh? I guess I’ll live with being this one’s favorite.” Jesse grins, giving Hanzo another bite of his brownie.

“We’ll see how smug you are in a half hour when he has a belly ache and a sugar crash.” Jack says with a laugh, smooching Lucio’s cheek. Hanzo makes a face, he won’t have either thing. He does stop stealing bites to play with his doggie while the bigs talk a little. His dog goes on a very small adventure to get turnips that turns into a big adventure when he slips off the chair to walk his doggie into the kitchen so he can go to the sink lake. Genji is keeping an eye on him so the bigs don’t try to pull him back into the group, and eventually Hanzo notices he’s wandered pretty far away, almost into the hall. The others aren’t paying attention and Hanzo could escape if he wanted. The hallway is really dark already and he peers around the door. The dark wasn’t scary, really. Hanzo knew nothing lived in the dark but… he maybe is too little to be on his own and dashes back to his Vati, throwing himself into his lap. There’s laughter around the table and Hanzo makes a soft noise. 

“Hush, leiber. It’s alright, I’ve got you now.” Reinhardt laughs a little and the sound doesn’t frighten Hanzo this time, it sounds like being held and warm and full. He squeezes his Vati and sighs, relaxing as he gets pulled into Reinhardt’s lap. Before it felt like weakness, now it feels like safety. Hanzo knows he can stay big under pressure, even if he’s really frightened, if he has to. Reinhardt smooches his head and the baby melts, hugging his plushie and letting Reinhardt hold him like a limp cat. The talking around the table continues and even Lucio adds from time to time. Hanzo does his best, mumbling a sleepy sentence at his brother who smiles fondly and nods. 

“Of course, little brother.” Genji brushes Hanzo’s hair behind his ear and the baby tries again, losing track of the thought halfway through the sentence and instead making grabby hands at Jesse’s hat. The cowboy dutifully hands it over and Hanzo rubs his fingers over the shiny badge. The bigs go back to their conversation and Hanzo cant remember what he had been scared of, when he’s got lots of people to look after him while he figures out how to be little. His head doesn’t hurt anymore and Lucio is trying to convince Jack to take him to the playroom so he can play uno with Brigitte.

“Gotta feed the frogs.” Hanzo mumbles suddenly, remembering. Lucio gasps and starts tugging his papa’s coat more urgently. Genji laughs and nods, standing and holding his hand out for Hanzo. 

“Come on, let’s go check on the frogs. Then I’ll bring up some games from the play room, there’s a few you’ll like.” Genji lets Hanzo hang off his arm and starts leading the way back to the dark hall. This time it isn’t so scary and after a moment Athena puts the lights on for them. Genji helps him measure Sobakasu’s food in a little scoop but Hanzo puts it in by himself. The cyborg keeps holding his hand while Hanzo watches the frog eat and somehow it doesn’t feel so awful to just let Genji help him. Hanzo could even get used to this, maybe.

The frog is fed, and Hanzo has meticulously checked the tank for plants needing a trim or any grime that he could scrub. Genji coaxes his brother into playing a few games of tic tac toe, just for fun. Athena keeps track of the score for them and Hanzo kicks Genji’s but again, although the cyborg might be going easy on him this time. Eventually Hanzo is having trouble keeping his eyes open and Genji coaxes him to bed, tucking his brother into the overwatch reg blankets and making up his mind to order him something blue. Hanzo makes grabby hands until Genji leans in for another hug then lets him go, Athena pulling his brother’s sleepy attention with some glowing fish. Or sea creatures, since there now appeared to be turtles amongst the sharks and fish.

Genji leaves the bedroom door open a crack and turns on the furthest light from Hanzo’s bedroom before he goes. Jesse is waiting up for him, grinning when Genji closes the door. “There y’are. Come on, brother of the year, you need some rest y’self.” The cowboy pulls Genji into their bed gently, making the cyborg laugh.

“Don’t tell me I forgot our anniversary or something? Why are you being so corny?” Genji grunts when Jesse hits him with a pillow.

“Maybe sometimes I’m just corny, what do you want?” the cowboy flops down next to him and smooches the tip of Genji’s nose. “You did real good, for someone with no talent or instincts.” He tells the other man.

“Hush! He was going to go into the hall, you saw him. I didn’t even notice until he was already throwing himself into Reinhardt’s lap.” Genji laughs a little. “Wonder where he was going.”

“Wonder why Athena just didn’t turn the light on.” Jesse snickers. Genji swats his shoulder and laughs with him.

“Because she didn’t want him to go into the hall either! Go to sleep. He’s going to need to wake up on time tomorrow, which means us too.” Genji tugs the blankets over the two of them and snuggles up to his cowboy, closing his eyes. 

——

Hanzo wakes up to bright light in his face from the window that makes him whine and push his face into his pillows. Athena’s voice greets him as she tints the windows just a little. It doesn’t feel rushed, or like he should be up already, it feels like a good morning. The blankets are heavy and soft, and Hanzo’s puppy plush smells like lavender soap from the laundry. 

“Your brother is here to wake you up. Are you still little, or big again?” Athena’s voice asks him. Hanzo rolls over a little and shrugs, rubbing his eyes. “I will take that as a yes. Genji is coming in now.” She tells him before the door opens. Hanzo wiggles one of his hands at the door and closes his eyes again. There’s a quiet chuckle and then a hand in his hair. Hanzo stretches, feeling warm and safe in a way he couldn’t remember if he’d felt before. The bed dips as someone sits down and Hanzo rubs his eyes to try and see who it is.

“Come on, Hanzo. You went to bed on time, so let’s wake up on time too.” Genji gently brushes a few knots out of Hanzo’s hair. The archer sighs, sitting up to rub his eyes. Genji squeezes his hand and tells him to wash up for breakfast, and Hanzo just nods. It doesn’t feel like submitting to weakness anymore, it feels easy and soft. Hanzo hopes Reinhardt will come by later and pick him up and that thought has his bigger headspace rousing just long enough to make a note of how nice it is to be taken care of before he’s small and sweet again, perfectly content to let Genji feed him bites of scrambled eggs. 


End file.
